


Bodyguards

by Seth_Grey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, bodyguards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Grey/pseuds/Seth_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, Sai and Naruto are one of Tsunades most effective bodyguard units. No matter who their subject are, they protect them with everything they have. What happens when they encounter a mission more dangerous than they thought? Injuries happens everyday, but sometimes a little wound is all it takes. Will Sasuke finally overcome his past or will it be too late? (SasuNaru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story, this time I'm gonna try making aSasuNarustory. I hope it will be as good as my first.  
> Sasuke might be a bit OOC, but I'll try to make him the cold, unemotional bastard we all love.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters in this story (sadly enough)MasashiKishimotodoes..  
> It's yaoi, meaning it's going to be a love story between two male characters, just so you are warned..
> 
> The story takes place in a world very similar to the original, only in this they don' t have chakra... So they fight with weapons and can't use "magical" attacks, if you can call them that.  
> If there is anything that confuses you, please just ask and I'll try to explain.

**Prologue**

_Naruto coughed violently and went out to the others._

_"Sorry" They heard him say in a very soft and almost distant voice. Surprised by the almost unfamiliar voice both Sasuke and Sai turned around to see what was going on. The sight immediately made them froze. Naruto's normally tanned face was suddenly sickly pale. It stood in deep contrast to the very real and very red blood flowing from his mouth. Naruto's finger moved up and touched his chin. All eyes now looked down at his blood stained fingers. His eyes opened wide in disbelief and he opened his mouth again, but nothing came out._

_Instead he suddenly fell down. Not like an elegantly fall to the side or slowly sliding down the wall until he's sitting. No it was just straight down, like his body was a rag doll and nobody was holding it up anymore. Naruto's body was limp and just lying down there on the ground. Everything was quiet as Sasuke and Sai just stared. The surrealism of the situation made the two men just stood there looking at the unmoving thing on the ground. Thing. Cause what just happened couldn't be real. It was like they couldn't really recognize what was happening. The thing that was lying there wasn't a person. It wasn't someone they knew. That just couldn't be._

_Suddenly the sounds were back and the two men began moving again. Sasuke hurried over and quickly scooped Naruto up into his arms. He had no idea what he should do, but before he really had time to think about it his legs just moved of their own accord. Sai had already opened the door and was running after Sakura. Sasuke ended up on the hallway in the little hospital. Where should he go? He felt lost and… He shook his head and looked around for any signs of a nurse. Sai was soon back with Sakura and with just one look at Naruto she knew it was serious. She guided them to a room and Sasuke put Naruto down on the bed._

 

 

Tsunade impatiently looked through her papers, even though she wasn't actually paying any attention to the words on them. Sasuke and Sai was already standing in the room and was waiting for their orders.

"He is beginning to act a little too much like Kakashi" Sai said to break the silence.

"Why is that idiot in our unit at all, some day this behavior is going to get someone killed" Sasuke said annoyed. He was the leader and had responsibility over not only that their subject remained safe but also the other two members in his team. He had never been satisfies with Naruto. He was too reckless. He knew that that behavior had saved them before, but he needed control and it was obvious that you couldn't control Naruto no matter how much you wanted. Tsunade looked at the door again and it was now evident that her eye was beginning to twitch from frustration. Sasuke could also feel himself getting frustrated and he really didn't have the patience for this or for the long scolding Naruto was sure to get from Tsunade. He just wanted to get the papers for their mission and get on with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto pushed the door open and entered. He was his normally over-energetic self. "Hey everybody".

"You're late" Tsunade said irritated. Naruto crossed his arms.

"It's not that much" He said defensively.

"It's too late, you idiot. We have been waiting for a long time. So is there any possibility that you could just shut up and let her tell us about our next mission" Sasuke didn't even look at him. Naruto scowled.

"Oh so sorry, I'll try to be quiet from now on, big leader" He said sarcastically.

"Now that we're  **finally**  all here, I can give you your next mission. Since you're doing so well I'll give you a more challenging mission. Here's your subject" She handed Sasuke the file. He opened it and looked at the picture of a seemingly ordinary man.

"He has gotten a lot of treats. You will be keeping an eye on him for a week"

"Why only a week?" Sasuke looked up from the file.

"The reason he has gotten the treats was because there is someone who doesn't want him to make an agreement with one of his business partners. The agreement has to be signed in a week, so you have to look after him until that moment." Sasuke nodded

"Which kind of treats? How difficult will this mission be?"

"Yeah, is it going to be exciting" Naruto looked hopeful at her. "Please. I'm getting bored here" He smiled widely. He was looking forward to something a little more daring than usually. He had to be better if he wanted to surpass Sasuke, and therefore he wanted better missions. Tsunade sighed

"It's just the normal kinds. People have written letters to him, not something that seems really dangerous. But the reason it might be a bit harder than normal" She looked at Naruto, who could hardly stand still at the implication. "Is that we have heard some rumours about a dangerous guy who might be involved in all this." Sasuke folded the file.

"Is that all?" He said impatiently.

"Yeah, you can leave now" Naruto bounced out the door.

"Come on, this is so exciting" Sai and Sasuke calmly followed him.

"Dobe, you don't even know where we're going" Naruto quickly turned around. He hated when Sasuke used that voice. No matter what he said it was always so clear that he thought he was superior to him and he hated that. He had promised himself that he would beat him. He wanted to surpass him, to be better than him. Naruto had been alone all his life. People usually just ignored him. Then one day he saw another child, who just like him was all alone. Naruto had thought that he would finally make a friend. That he at last could find someone who could rid him from this loneliness.

Unfortunately for him, that child had a horrible personality. He had been ruthlessly rejected, and not just that. He found out that everybody loved Sasuke. No matter what Sasuke did, he was perfect. No matter what Naruto did, Sasuke would always be better. He had quickly given up on the idea of being friends with him, instead he wanted to be better than him. He wanted to see the day were Sasuke would need his help, that maybe Sasuke would be envious of him instead of the other way around. Naruto sighed. But that would probably not happen any day soon. Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"You should really try to behave appropriate. I'm the leader, so you should walk behind me" Naruto grinded his teeth. He wanted to hit that smirk right off his arrogant face, but he was right. He had no idea where they were going and Sasuke was the leader. They went to the stables and got the horse that was assigned to them. Sasuke quickly packed the necessary things and strapped them to the horse, before he got up.

"Why is it always the teme that gets to ride the horse" Naruto mumbled irritably.

"He is the leader" Sai just said as a matter of fact. Naruto just went ahead and mumbled about how annoying Sasuke was.

"And of he went" Sai said almost fondly.

"Should we hurry up before he gets too far away, he will probably just go in the wrong direction" Sasuke sighed. Taking care of Naruto was like taking care of a little child, it was just too much trouble. He gently kicked the horse and went out to make sure Naruto didn't disappear of to somewhere.

Sasuke found him further down the road and after some irritated remarks got him to go in the right direction. The rest of the walk to their subject's house was done in silence. Naruto was soo irritated by Sasuke's behaviour that he decided he didn't want to talk to him and Sasuke just enjoyed the silence for once.

"Shouldn't we talk? I have read that friends go on journeys from time to time and have fun"

"Who would want to have fun with that bastard" Naruto grumbled

"Where not here to have fun. We have a mission to complete" Sasuke said to stop the conversation.

"Mission, mission, mission. That's all you ever talk about" Sai smiled

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend"

"W-WHAT" Naruto spluttered.

"How could you say that… and if anything, he would be my girlfriend. He is too vain to be the boy in this relationship" Naruto nodded and glanced over at Sasuke.

"WHAT" Sasuke sneered at him. "Like you could dominate me, you weakling." Sai sighed

"Here we go again. Why don't you just try to be friends? This would be much easier if you weren't fighting all the time" Naruto kicked a stone and looked away. Like he hadn't tried that before. Sasuke was a cold bastard, no one could be friends with him. S

asuke clenched his hands around the reins. Friends. That was impossible. In this type of profession you couldn't have any kind of bonds with others. Bonds were built on feelings and feelings were a hindrance. If you were unfocused for just a split second in a fight, you could get seriously injured. It was because of him his brother died. He didn't want to make the same mistake. He didn't want to have someone who could mess it all up. That's why he couldn't just be friends with Naruto, and especially so now that they were working together. What if he got injured, what if he died. No. It was better to not feel anything for anyone, that way he would never loose anyone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They soon arrived at the house and Sasuke handed the horse to one of the servants. They inspected the whole ground to get a feel for where what was. Tazuna, their subject, came out and met them after a little while. He informed them of his whereabouts for the whole week and Sasuke took notes. They decided that he should stay inside as much as possible the whole week, and then they would follow him to his business partner's house. Tazuna went back inside and Sasuke distributed each member's area. They split up and went to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Soon it became evening and Naruto went to have his break and some food. Sasuke had each given them an hour break, where they could eat, sleep or just relax. Naruto went to the guestroom they had been given. He slumped down on the nearest chair. Boring. So far this mission had been unbelievably boring. He had believed that they would finally have some excitement. He sighed. Oh well, at least he didn't have to be stuck with Sasuke all the time. He usually felt uncomfortable being around him for some reason.

It wasn't because he hated him. It wasn't because he had rejected him either. He had been ignored or hated for the most of his life. It wasn't like it was something new. But it had felt worse when Sasuke had done it. Maybe it was because he had actually felt like it would be different for once. But he definitely couldn't be friends with him before he got rid of that personality. There was a knock on the door and a female servant came in with food.

"Are you hungry? We didn't know what you would like so our chef just made his favourite dish" Her voice was soft and a light blush was covering her cheeks.

"It's fine. I can practically eat anything" His cheerfulness made her give him a small smile. She put the tray with the food on the table and hurried out again. Naruto began eating. If he was quick, he might be able to sleep for a bit before he had to go back outside again.

Naruto was abruptly woken from his sleep, by the knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Sai opened the door and looked at him.

"You should probably hurry outside. Sasuke will be mad if you don't keep to the schedule." Naruto crinkled his nose.

"He can just try. I'm only a couple of minutes late"

"You guys really should try to be friends, or at least stop arguing all the time" Sai said patiently. Naruto kicked at some invisible rock on the ground.

"It's not like I haven't tried" He mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I wanted to be his friend, so I tried to talk to him and such, but he was just such a teme and just rejected me. He didn't want me to talk to him, or be near him."

"But why didn't he want to be friends?"

"The hell should I know. He didn't give me a reason, he just told me to stay away." Naruto could feel the anger rising inside him. He didn't deserve to get treated that way.

"Maybe there was a reason. You should try to talk to him"

"I don't think it will change anything" Naruto said through clenched teeth. "He hates me and I don't want to be near him"

"Try. Just try and talk to him. You know, really talk to him and then you can continue whatever relationship you're having now" Naruto rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Alright, alright. I'll try, but don't think that bastard is going to change" Sai just gave him a small smile and went to sit down.

"And now hurry up, you're already late." Naruto hurried out and went to take his position again. He sighed. A talk with Sasuke. He didn't know what would happen. Somehow what Sai said had given him a bit of hope. The question was just.. When should he do it? Maybe tonight? Sasuke had of course made a sleeping schedule. Naruto had to go to bed first at around ten. Then tree hours later Sai went to bed and three hours later again it was Sasuke's turn. Both Naruto and Sai would get 8-9 hours of sleep, while Sasuke only got five. He was just so sceptical. He was sure they would mess up, and therefore he had to be awake most of the time. They had also gotten some of Tazuna's own men to help watch the place at night.

But Sasuke got so little sleep as it was. He didn't want to keep him up any longer. Naruto went around and patrolled his area for a couple of hours before he was heading up for sleep. He took one of the three beds in the room and lied down to sleep.

Naruto woke suddenly by the sounds of dogs howling. His heart was pounding and his eyes wide open. It took some time for him to realize what the noise was. He lay awake and listened for any other sounds. Something that would show that it was an attack and Sasuke needed help. Silence. His heart beat was slowly calming down as time went by, but he was still wide awake. He sighed and looked around. Sai was here, but no Sasuke. He felt rested, so it was probably around three in the morning. Naruto slowly got out of bed, shivering from the cold. He got dressed and sat by the big window, looking outside. He was engrossed in his own thoughts when the door slowly creaked open much later. Sasuke slowly tiptoed inside, but stopped when he noticed Naruto was already up.

"You should sleep. We need everyone rested and attentive" Sasuke whispered when he reached Naruto's side. Naruto jumped slightly by the sound, since he hadn't heard him enter.

"I just woke up and I couldn't fall asleep again, and what about you. It's not like you get enough sleep"

"But I need to be here if anything goes wrong, moron. We can't rely on you alone" Naruto scowled at him, but decided it was better to just keep silent. Sasuke didn't move. He didn't really know why. He needed the sleep and it was hypocritical of him to scold Naruto when he stayed up too.

"Why didn't you want to be friends with me?" a soft voice broke the silence between them. "Did I do something wrong?" Naruto was fiddling with his fingers, not daring to look at Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters in one day ^^. I have already written half of chapter three. But I'm not sure when I can finish it. Please leave reviews. I would really like to see what people think of this story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

"Why didn't you want to be friends with me?" a soft voice broke the silence between them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto was fiddling with his fingers, not daring to look at Sasuke.

The question took Sasuke by surprise. He didn't have any idea where that came from. It had been many years ago, Naruto used to follow him everywhere and tried to engage him in conversations all the time. He had been a little guilty about it, but he had to be harsh for Naruto to understand that he should stay away.

"You didn't do anything. I just can't have friends"

"Why? Everyone wants friends" Sasuke groaned. Where they really going to have this conversation right now?

"It's not good to have any kind of bonds in this business" Naruto tilted his head to the side

"Why?"

"Look, it's late, I'm tired so let's continue another time" Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No. Tell me. Let's finish this right now." Naruto said stubbornly.

"I have just seen how those things can screw up a mission and endanger everyone's life, alright. So let's just give it a rest" Sasuke massaged his temple. Why couldn't he just let it go? He didn't like to talk about the past. He turned around, ready to leave when the next sentence made him stop.

"I really envied you, you know" Naruto chuckled, but it sounded too sad in Sasuke's ears

"At first I wanted to be together with you. To be your friend. But then I realised, you had everything I wanted. So I envied you instead. In a way that was easier. Instead of feeling sorry for myself because I was rejected once again, I could now focus on becoming better than you." Sasuke turned slightly towards him. The voice sounded so frail. It was hard to listen to it. He was usually such a bright and energetic person. This voice didn't suit him. Sometimes he felt a little envious too. He had locked up his feelings so tight, that for the most part he just felt hollow. Naruto was always filled to the brim with feelings. Even though he knew it was bad to feel anything, he still sometimes wished he could be a little more like Naruto. He had caught himself observing him sometimes. His eyes would follow him or he would listen with half a ear to him talk. He was a bit fascinated by how expressive his face was. How clearly it was to see what he was feeling. Quickly changing from one thing to the next. Happy, angry, sad.. Sasuke couldn't deny that he was somewhat fascinated by it.

"I still want that…" Naruto's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I still want to be your friend" Sasuke felt his stomach drop and closed his eyes.

"We can't. I already told you I won't repeat history"

"Why, please. You can't just reject me again, without giving me a reason. And drop the I just can't bullshit. Give me a real reason" Naruto quickly went from sad to angry. He hated how Sasuke always had to be the mysterious one. Couldn't he just give him a real reason? Something that could make the pain a little less.

"When I was very young my parents died in an accident. My brother was the one that took care of me for several years after that" Sasuke started. "He was also one of Tsunade's best bodyguards. One day he had a very important mission. I was sick at home and was complaining about how bad I felt. I wanted him to stay home, so I exaggerated how unwell I really was. He was really worried about me, but had to go" Naruto slowly reached out and tucked at Sasuke's shirt to get him closer.

"He died that day. His team members all told us that he had seem distant, and were unfocused. That was because of me" Sasuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat. This was coming a little to close for comfort. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and rubbed his head against his stomach to try and comfort him. "That's one of the reasons I guess. But also… we're on the same team. We have to protect the subject no matter what. If we have any kind of bonds our missions can be jeopardized" Sasuke didn't know why he let him do this. But instead of pushing him away, he slowly put a hand on top of Naruto's head and petted him.

"So can I go to bed now?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto just tightened his hold on him.

"So we can never be friends?"

"It would be illogical" Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto's arms away from him.

"You should sleep too"

"I don't think I can… not after this"

Sasuke went to bed. He was still a bit weirded out by what had happened. Why had he told him all that? What good would it do? Now he would just have a hard time falling asleep. Stupid Naruto, making him think about these things. And why did he let him touch him like that? He had decided not to get involved, so why did all that just happen? Naruto really did have a habit of making him act against his will. He just was so different from himself.

Sometimes Sasuke hated that and other times it was exciting to be around him because of it. Naruto was like a whirlpool, a natural force people couldn't control. That usually pissed Sasuke off. He was the leader, so he should be able to have control, but Naruto was usually to impatient to listen to things like plans or making a surprise attack. He just rushed in, almost every time. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was seriously too stupid. He would definitely be the death of them sometime. If he could just listen to Sasuke and do as he told. Both with the mission but also with this. He had decided he wouldn't have any kind of relationship and Naruto should respect that.

Sasuke glanced in Naruto's direction. That weird sinking feeling was back in his stomach. Naruto was still staring out the window with a sad face. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly trying to block the image. He shouldn't feel anything. He turned his back to Naruto and tried hard to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 

Naruto ended up not going back to sleep again. He decided it would be best to just go back to patrolling and trying to forget their conversation completely. Naruto was angry at himself. Why did he do that? He knew that no matter what he said Sasuke would just reject him.. so why? Now Sasuke would just think he was weak, being so emotional over something stupid like that. But Sasuke seemed off too.

He had almost seemed vulnerable when he talked about his brother. Naruto was holding him before he had even realised it himself. It had just been weird, seeing the stoic Uchiha acting like that. They had actually had a decent conversation for a while. Maybe if he tried they could be friends anyway? Maybe if he just tried really hard? He had given up after Sasuke had treated him so harshly when they were younger, but maybe they could become friends now. Naruto felt a little better. He could try again tonight.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as the previously and Naruto had been bored again. Maybe Tsunade had just been lying to get them to go? Naruto hadn't talked to the others all day and was now on his way to bed. It was missions like these that made him feel so alone. Sometimes they had to stay apart all day because they would patrol a very large area, and this mansion Tazuna lived in was, unfortunately, located on a very large lot. Naruto sighed and crawled under the covers. He wanted to talk to Sasuke again, but it would be stupid to stay up until he came. He just hoped he would wake up around the time Sasuke got in.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. He decided it would be best to go back to sleep for now. He walked up to their shared room and slowly opened the door. He looked towards the window and felt oddly disappointed that it was empty. He frowned. Why was he feeling disappointed? What had he hoped for? Sasuke shrugged the feeling away and went to their beds. He glanced over at Naruto. He was lying peacefully in his bed. He sat down on his bed and looked at him.

It was weird seeing his face like this. There was no sign of emotions. But in a way he liked this too. He seemed even more like a child than usually. Naruto smiled in his sleep. Another abnormal feeling settled inside Sasuke's stomach. This time it was more of a fluttering feeling. He felt something soft underneath his fingertips and realized he had reached out and caressed Naruto's cheek. He quickly removed it as if he had burned his fingers. Naruto rubbed his eyes and groggily looked at him.

"Sasuke.." Naruto was only half awake. He wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or not. He smiled and reached out to him. Sasuke had no idea how he should react, so he did the next best thing… he didn't, he just sat completely still. Naruto took his hand and soon after Sasuke realized he had fallen asleep again. He looked down at his hand. It felt warm and the warmth was spreading from his hand to his whole being.

It had been a long time since he last felt something like this. Itachi used to hold his hand whenever he was sick. It had always felt comforting to him, to know that there was someone there beside him. But why had Naruto done it? And why was  _he_  still holding Naruto's hand? He suddenly realized what he was doing and tore his hand away. He began rubbing it to remove the feeling of Naruto's soft hand in his. What was wrong with him?

Naruto woke up and felt frustrated with himself. He hadn't managed to wake up to talk with Sasuke. Oh well. Today was a new day, he could try again. He should just try to survive another boring day.

It was soon evening again, but this time there had occurred something, even though it wasn't that exciting. There had been someone who had tried to get inside the area Sasuke had been patrolling. He had of course quickly dealt with it and had informed the others, telling them to keep an extra eye open. Naruto had grabbed a hold of his arm when he had tried to get back to his area again.

"Could we talk tonight?"

"Has something happened?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"No, I just wanted to talk" Naruto said sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought we had agreed that we shouldn't be friends" The cold voice made Naruto look away.

"We don't have to be friends… think of it as a conversation between colleagues, not friends" Naruto couldn't come up with a better excuse. He had to think of something to convince him. "If we're fighting all the time it would be bad for our teamwork… so we could work on that by talking a little…" Sasuke wasn't completely convinced. "Please. I'm sure it would be a good idea" Something in the look Naruto gave him, made Sasuke nod.

"Alright. I'll wake you up and we can talk for a short while. Nothing much, we both need our sleep" Naruto beamed at him "Awesome" Sasuke turned away. He had spent too much time beside him already, he needed to get away.

Naruto went to bed happily. He couldn't wait for Sasuke to come. He had actually agreed to talk with him. Naruto giggled to himself. He didn't know why he was feeling so good, but he had stopped questioning his feelings whenever Sasuke was involved. Somehow that bastard had a way of turning everything around.

It felt like he had only closed his eyes when he felt hands on his shoulders gently shaking him.

"Dobe, it was your idea that we should talk, so wake up already"

"I'm awake" Naruto mumbled out. Sasuke sat down on his bed and looked at him. They stared at each other for a while, before Sasuke began getting irritated.

"You wanted to talk, so talk goddammit"

"Uhm…Your brother… What was he like?" Sasuke crossed his arms

"Why are we gonna talk about him. I don't want to"

"You sound like a little child" Naruto said amused by his behaviour. "I want to know about him. It will be good to have someone to talk too. I bet you haven't talked about him before" Sasuke snarled

"No, and I'm not going to do it now." He wouldn't or rather he couldn't. He didn't want to think about the past. It was too painful.

"Come on. It will be a good experience" Naruto kept on pestering him about it and after a while Sasuke finally gave in. He was hesitant at first, but soon he relaxed and got lost in the stories. He told him about all their training sessions, about how annoyed he always was that Itachi had to leave him to go on missions, about how caring his was when Sauke was sick. One story after the other. Naruto smiled fondly at him. It was nice to see this side of Sasuke. They seemed to be really close. He had never seen that small smile Sasuke was showing whenever he talked about his brother. Sasuke yawned. They had probably talked for about an hour, maybe two. It was… new. This feeling. He actually felt better after talking to Naruto.

"I'm envious. You sound really close"

"We were…" Naruto saw how the small smile disappeared and didn't know what to say. An awkward silence fell between them.

"It's alright to be sad, you know?" Naruto said softly. "It's normal"

"But I… I shouldn't feel anything. It's not good to be emotional during a mission". Naruto slowly got out of bed and sat beside him.

"It's okay you know. Feelings aren't something you can turn on and off.." He hesitantly put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He wasn't sure he was allowed to touch him, but he felt like he needed some kind of comfort. Sasuke stiffened for a short while, but didn't shrug the hand away. Naruto's hand slowly glided down Sasuke's shoulder, down his arm and grabbed his hand.

"We should probably go to bed now" Naruto smiled. "But remember, it's alright to feel sometimes. It would just be sad if you never felt anything." Sasuke was just staring at their joint hands.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Naruto raised his brows.

"Do you like holding hands?" Naruto grinned

"I kinda used to look at all the children walking home with their parents. They were always holding hands. I was wondering at that time how it would feel. Holding someone's hand. The knowledge that they were right beside you, that they would never let you go, never leave you behind. I guess I just wanted that. Someone to take my hand and help me through my loneliness… " Naruto blushed softly and looked at the ground. "I guess I should let you sleep now" Sasuke felt Naruto's hand slid out of his. For a second he wanted to tighten his hold on it, to never let it go.

"Good night" Naruto smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had told him that.

"Night" He said back, with a smile that was almost hurting his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has a lot of jumps in time... But that will only happen in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The next couple of days continued just like that. Sasuke would get back, wake up Naruto and then they would talk. There hadn't happened anything other than the one person who had tried to get in the second day. Today was the last day and they weren't as attentive anymore. They were already packing up, waiting for Tazuna, so they could follow him to his business partner.

Both Sasuke and Tazuna were riding their horses while Sai walked in front of them and Naruto was bringing up the rear. Sasuke felt his horse acted uneasy. He looked around the forest they had entered. He couldn't see anything other than trees and bushes. He petted the horse trying to calm it down. They got deeper and deeper into the forest and Sasuke began feeling uncomfortable himself too.

It was as if someone was watching them, following them as they went. He couldn't get a sense of where they were, so he decided that they should continue and hopefully they could get them when they left the forest. Sasuke wasn't so lucky, soon after men jumped out from everywhere and had them surrounded. Sasuke jumped down from his horse and drew his sword.

"I would advice you to let us leave" Sasuke snarled

"Always so arrogant" Sasuke heard Naruto mumbled beside him. Naruto had helped Tazuna down and him and Sai was standing beside him. It would be too risky to let him stay on the horse, since he would be an easy target for an archer. The men looked at each other and attacked. Sai and Sasuke quickly jumped into the fight and Naruto stayed beside their subject to ensure he would be protected. Sasuke had been worried at first because of their sheer number, but he soon realised they weren't the best fighters.

He had already knocked two people out and could hold his own against two at once. He heard a noise to his right and couldn't help but look to see if Naruto was alright. Naruto was swirling his sword around, keeping everybody at a distance. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his upper arm and looked down. One of the men had thrown a kunai when he was distracted and grazed his arm. Dammit. Hadn't he decided not to get involved with anyone because it could make him unfocused?

He tried to concentrate on the men around him, managing to knock out a couple more. He reached into his side pocket and pushed a finger into the little loop in three kunais. He threw them at the men behind him, making it easier to fight off the others. He glanced to his side again, wanting to see if the idiot managed to stay alive or if he needed to come and help. He could almost feel how close the sword was at hitting his face. He really had to stay focussed here. These enemies weren't afraid to kill him, so he shouldn't give them a reason to.

Naruto managed to protect their subject quite well. The enemies weren't too clever and he was too spontaneous for them to guess his next move. He had managed to knock almost everyone out that had been surrounding them by now. He glanced over at Sasuke and saw him being pushed backwards by the sheer power of the clash of swords. He saw a person sneaking up behind Sasuke and before he realised it he was running and jumping in between them. He lifted his sword to block the attack.

Naruto and the enemy was staring straight into each others eyes as they both used all of their powers to try and pushed the other back. The smile the other man suddenly gave Naruto gave him shivers. He felt a scorching pain across his lower ribcage and looked in shock as he saw the other man jumping back again. He had quickly let go with one of his hands and attacked him with a smaller knife. Naruto hadn't paid attention to the other hand, only been glad when he felt the force on his sword had lessened.

He crumbled to the ground and looked up. The man was laughing. Anger was slowly pushing the pain aside and Naruto slowly got up on his feet. He looked back and saw Sasuke starring at him in horror. He wasn't moving, he was practically not even blinking. Naruto quickly turned back again, having learnt not to leave his back to an enemy. Sasuke could wait, he needed to take care of this guy first. It was more difficult this time, but after a while he got control and managed to knock him out too.

"Help" They all looked towards Tazuna, who was being approach by what seemed like the only conscious guy left. Sasuke shook his head and ran towards him. He quickly knocked the back of the man's head with the hilt of his sword. They were all panting hard from the fight. It seemed like nobody was here and they all sat down on the ground, trying to catch their breaths.

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot" Sasuke yelled furiously at Naruto. Naruto was taking aback by the anger.

"What" He frowned. Sasuke got up and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt pulled him closer.

"You fucking idiot. I'm the leader, I'm the one in control. I told you to stay beside our subject and protect him, not wander of on your own. He could have been killed" Sasuke angrily tossed Naruto down on the ground again.

"You really piss me off." He left a very confused Naruto behind and began tying all the unconscious enemies up. Sai helped him and then went over to Naruto. Sai slowly lifted his shirt up and inspected the wound. It looked raw and was bleeding pretty bad. Sai sighed and went over to the horse to get their medicine box. He found the gauze and began wrapping it around Naruto. He was a nurse, so the best he could do was making it stop bleeding. Sasuke stayed away while Sai was taking care of Naruto.

He couldn't be around him right now. How could this have happened? This was exactly the reason why he didn't want to be friends with Naruto. Because of these … feelings he wouldn't be able to focus on a fight anymore. He should probably request a transfer, then he wouldn't be able to see Naruto again and he would be able to bury whatever it was he was beginning to feel. It would never lead to anything good so why should he try to pursue it. The closer they got the more he would be scared of loosing him, of loosing another person he held dear. He kicked one of the men on the floor.

"Relax, it isn't something you should take out on them" Sai's calm voice came out of the blue.

"And what is it I'm taking out on them, if I may ask?" Sasuke crossed his arms and raised his chin, glaring down at Sai.

"I'm not going to be intimidated by you, you should know that by now" Sai rubbed his hands on his shirt which led Sasuke's attention onto the blood covering them.

"It's Naruto's"

"What?"

"You just looked at my hands weirdly, so I thought you were wondering about it" Sasuke paled slightly

"How is he?" Sai sighed.

"Why don't you just go over there and ask him yourself, instead on taking your anger out on these men. I know you're worried, but wasn't it a little stupid to scold him like that?"

"Just tell me how he is" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Just go over to him" Sai was getting frustrated with his behaviour. "You should probably apologize to him while you're at it."

"I didn't do anything wrong, he was the idiot. I've told you one day his recklessness would make us fail a mission and that almost happened this time"

"Only because he tried to save your life. You should be grateful, but I guess you're not capable of feeling something like that" Sasuke turned around, deciding to just leave. This conversation was going nowhere and he was slowly loosing his patience.

"Wouldn't it be best if you deliver our subject to the meeting point and then me and Naruto can stay here and look after the men? I'm sure you won't be attacked anymore and it would be faster for just the two of you?" Sasuke nodded.

"Let's do that" He began to walk to his horse.

"He isn't well.." Sai said softly to answer his earlier question. "He has lost a lot of blood, and I'm sure once he is calmed down the adrenaline will stop working and he will be in a lot of pain. I will suggest you to hurry up so we can get him to the hospital" Sasuke just continued walking, ignoring the pain in his hand from almost breaking the skin with the force of his nails. He dragged Tazuna along and pushed him up on his horse. He jumping up on his own horse and sat a fast pace. The sooner he delivered him, the sooner they could get back. He was tired of this mission, it had brought nothing but troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter too. As you have already read in the prologue, Naruto's wound is going to be more serious than they first suspected. So stay tuned ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 

Sasuke had left Tazuna at the meeting point and had been so fortunate as to borrow a messenger bird. He quickly wrote down that they needed something to transport the people they had captured and their position. He released the bird and was soon on his way back again.

He stayed away from Naruto keeping an eye out for more enemies or the people sent to help them. Sai was sitting beside Naruto, who was lying on whatever fabric they could find. The pain was bearable as long as he didn’t move. He still couldn’t get the sight of the other mans face out of his head. He seemed so smug. Like he knew something Naruto didn’t know, as if he was so sure they had the upper hand. He shook his head and tried to forget. It was nothing. The man had just thought for a moment that they were winning, he shouldn’t think about this anymore.

A couple of hours later the help had arrived. Two men on horses pulling a large wagon came into the clearing. Sasuke got back to the others and helped shoving the men inside. They tied each person to a small metal hook to keep them in place. One of the helpers and Sai was carrying Naruto inside the wagon too. He wasn’t able to walk anymore and had to ride with the captives. They closed the door and were on their way back again.

They stopped by the hospital and Naruto slowly walked inside. Sasuke walked behind him, keeping an eye out for him. He was the leader and he therefore had to make sure that every member was well and didn’t get too injured. They all three went to a small waiting room and waited for Sakura to come. Sakura had been assigned to their group and was the one who always treated them after every mission. Even if they weren’t injured they had to come here for a cheek up. It was procedure and Sasuke just followed orders.

He heard Naruto groan as he sat down on one of the chairs and his anger flared up again. Or maybe not really anger. But some kind of emotion. It was uncomfortable. He was… scared. He had been scared. When he saw Naruto got hurt he had frozen. The sight. The blood. This time it had been different. This time he had cared and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t supposed to feel something like this. He wasn’t supposed to care for someone. He tried to grab a hold on his anger. He wanted the anger. It was easier for him, he knew that feeling. The anger slowly pushed the fear away. He glared at Naruto and soon after he was in front of him.

“Now tell me. Why?”

”Why what?” Naruto asked confused. His brain felt scrambled and it was beginning to get warmer and warmer inside every minute.

“You never told me why you acted so irresponsibly and just left our subject. I can’t believe I have to get stuck with you as a teammate. You’re not fit for this job. You can’t control yourself. You have to do as I say. I am the leader. Do you know why that is? It’s because I’m so much better than you. It’s because I’m stronger, smarter and better in every thinkable way than you. So next time I tell you something you do it”

Sasuke threw the harsh words at Naruto. He could see the despair on his face and wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. He had to get him to understand that they couldn’t be friends. He enjoyed being together with him too much, he couldn’t let him get to him more than he already was. Their bond was already too strong, he needed to break it. No not break it, he had to burn it. Burn it to ashes so there wouldn’t be any evidence left that he had ever felt something.

“We could have lost our subject, you idiot. You have to protect him at any cost and not think about the other members. They are replaceable. You are replaceable.” Naruto flinched at that.

“I had to save you. You hadn’t seen him, he was going to attack you” Sasuke didn’t like how fragile his voice sounded.

“And so? You have to protect him no matter what. We have to complete the mission, nothing else matters.”

“In my opinion missions are important. I know that those who don’t follow the rules are worthless humans, but those who abandon their comrades are not people in my book. They are machines. I don’t ever want to be like that. To be like you Sasuke. You think feelings are a hindrance. You just follow all the rules and do as everybody says. I’m not like that” Naruto’s voice got higher and higher until he was yelling at Sasuke. The power in Naruto and the harsh words against Sasuke fuelled his anger. He grabbed a hold of his shirt and bashed him against the wall.

“Don’t raise your voice at me. I’m in charge here. You know nothing about me.”

”Could you wait with that until Sakura has looked at his wound” The cold monotone voice cut through both of their anger. Sasuke looked down and saw that the blood had completely soaked through the gauze. Sasuke dropped him as if he had been burned and walked out the room. He was feeling a mixture of anger and fear and didn’t want to hurt him further. Sai helped Naruto up and into a chair. He gently patted his shoulder.

“He’s just worried, you shouldn’t take what he said to heart. I have read that some people show one feeling to people, but inside they are feeling something else. You know how Sasuke can be. He wouldn’t just admit to be worried” Naruto looked towards the door

“As if he would feel something like that for me.” Sai smiled sadly and walked out to Sasuke to try and get him to calm down. Why was it that he always had to mend what ever was going on between them all the time?

The room kept getting warmer and Naruto was feeling feverish. Sasuke really hated him now. He had just thought that they really could be friends. It was going so well. Naruto coughed violently and slowly got up. His legs were trembling making it hard for him to walk. He coughed again and felt wet around his mouth. He tried to walk again, managing to reach the door and opening it. 

“Sorry” They heard him say in a very soft and almost distant voice. They looked over at him and froze. His face suddenly seemed so pale. It stood in deep contrast to the very real and very red blood flowing from his mouth. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. Instead he suddenly fell down. Not like an elegantly fall to the side or slowly sliding down the wall until he’s sitting. No it was just straight down, like his body was a rag doll and nobody was holding it up anymore. His body was limp and just lying down there on the ground.

Everything was quiet except for the soft blowing sound to their ears. The surrealism of the situation made the two men just stand there looking at the unmoving thing on the ground. Thing. Cause what just happened couldn’t be real. It was like they couldn’t really recognize what was happening. The thing that was lying there wasn’t a person. It wasn’t someone they knew. Suddenly the sounds were back and the two men began moving again.

Sasuke hurried over and lifted Naruto up and ran out to get the nurse. He quickly found Sakura and with just one look at him she knew it was serious. She guided them to a room and Sasuke put Naruto down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the flash forward that was in the prologue. So what do you guys think is going to happen?  
> Please leave a review, so I know how I'm doing. I hope you're all enjoying this so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of my dear follower Kumiko. I have upload already. And it's not only one chapter but two chapters in one night. So I hope you'll like them :D

**Chapter 8:**

 

Sakura quickly did a check up and then put a drop on him. Naruto had already lost a lot of blood and it was necessary to try and lessen the damage soon. She softly tried to pull the gauze away from the wound but the many layers of blood made it difficult. Sasuke had no idea what to do, so he slowly sat down on the chair beside the bed. Naruto still looked too pale for his taste and he hoped the fresh blood would soon take effect.

"Knife" the firm voice made Sasuke tear his eyes away from Naruto's face.

"Hnn?" Sasuke frowned

"I need a knife, he has gone too long without medical care and I can't look at the wound properly before I have removed the gauze" Sasuke picked one of his kunais from his pocket and handed it to her. She tore the gauze apart and gasped. The wound was bleeding too much, it should have stopped after a while with the compression from the gauze. She went to get a bowl and some water to wash the blood away to get a look at the damage. The metallic smell filled the room and Sasuke soon felt nauseous. Sakura came back and softly washed the wound. It was long and deep, but it shouldn't keep bleeding like this. The edges was red and irritated and Sakura began to suspect some kind of poison could have been used.

"You need to help me keep the flesh held together" Sasuke hesitantly got up and went to the other side of Naruto. He put his hands onto his skin on each side of the wound and pressed them together. The blood began pouring again and Sakura quickly began sewing the edges together. She knew they probably should find out if and what kind of poison was infecting him before they sewed him together, but she was afraid he would soon die of blood loss if they didn't do it. Naruto was still unconscious and Sasuke just hoped he would keep still until they were done. It wouldn't be good if he began moving from waking up or from the feeling of the pain. At least like this he wouldn't be in too much pain.

After Sakura had sewn him together she began testing his blood for poison. She had no idea what kind it could be and it was going to take a long time to test for them all. She just hoped she would find out before he couldn't be saved. Sasuke was sitting on the chair again and watched as Sakura ran around and took blood sample after blood sample and looking him over to see if there was any kind of symptom she could use to get a better idea of what could be wrong. He felt helpless. This was something else, it was out of his expertise. He couldn't save him, he had to wait and wait and wait and just hope that others would be able to figure out what was wrong. Sasuke sighed deeply and got out of the chair, he couldn't take sitting there anymore.

He slowly made his way to Tsunade's office. He had to inform her of their mission and about Naruto's condition. He knew that even though Tsunade always seemed irritated over Naruto, she actually really adored him. He walked slower, he really didn't want to be the one to tell her this, but he was the leader and this was his responsibility. He hadn't really seen Sai since before Naruto fainted. He wasn't sure where he went of to, but he probably had to find him and find out what they should do. He stopped before the door to her office and took a calming breath. This wasn't going to go well. The small knock on the door signaled his arrival and after hearing a "Come in" he opened the door.

"So how did it go?"

"We got attacked, but managed to protect the subject and bring him to the meeting point. Both Sai and I got minor injuries, but Naruto is in the hospital. We still have no idea what is wrong with him, for now he is unconscious and his wound is bleeding profoundly" Sasuke's voice was void of all feelings. This was how it should be, he should be emotionless. He could see the color drain from her face and continued before she would be too concerned for Naruto to think of anything else.

"I suggest that Sai and I get a new partner to work with until Naruto is healthy again. If we work well together with the new member, I would want you to consider that he could take Naruto's place permanently"

"And why would you want that?" Her voice showed how irritated she had became. She just wanted to leave and check up on Naruto, but apparently Sasuke wasn't that concerned with him and just suggested moving him.

"We don't work well together and it was his fault we nearly lost the subject today. I want a new member, who is more serious and who will do as they're told" Tsunade was already packing her things together as Sasuke spoke.

"Fine. I'll find someone and I'll think about a more permanently arrangement. Is there anymore?" She just wanted him to go, so she could get to the hospital, she wasn't really thinking about changing the groups members. She liked this group dynamic, they were so different but matched each other well. Where one of them had a weakness one of the other had a strength, that was what made them one of the best groups she had seen. Sasuke bowed and walked out again. He hoped she was serious about changing the groups. He had to get away from Naruto and this was a good opportunity.

"Sasuke" He heard his name from behind him. A guy named Kakashi walked up beside him.

"I heard about Naruto. We're about to interrogate the one who wielded the weapon to find out what kind of poison they might have used on him. I was hoping you had some free time and could come pick him out" Sasuke nodded and followed after him. Kakashi had been one of the coaches who had taught them different fighting styles before they had become an official team. They walked through the big building and down the stairs to the basement. Kakashi stopped before a door and opened it. He moved to the side and let Sasuke into the room. He looked around the room and quickly found the man who had cut Naruto. Kakashi released his handcuffs from the wall and pushed him out of the small cellar. All three of them moved further down the basement until they came to the interrogating room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 

The prisoner got pushed inside and was sat, not too gently, down on the single chair in the room.

"Just for your records, I'm not telling anything" The man smirked and looked straight at Sasuke.

"We could make a deal with you. If you give us some information on who your employer is and what poison you used on one of our men, you'll be released. That sounds good right?" Kakashi started out.

"Oh no, there's something much more pleasant than that" Sasuke felt unnerved by his behaviour. The captive kept looking at him with that smirk as if he knew something Sasuke didn't.

"And what's that, maybe we can give it to you" Kakashi tried to convince him with treats first before they would threaten him.

"It's already happening, so in a way you're already giving it to me" Kakashi had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Just tell me who you work for" He said a little firmer.

"Let's just say he's too dangerous for me to just give his information away like this"

"We could offer you protection"

"Naw.. I think I'll just sit back and enjoy what's going to happen" Sasuke and Kakashi looked confused at each other.

"It's just a shame.. He was so young, but that's what'll happen when you're foolish enough to play hero" The man's laugh was quickly cut of by Sasuke's hand. The force of the hit sent the man backwards and Sasuke jumped onto him and hit him again and again. The anger made him blind and he couldn't feel the pain in his hands from the burst knuckles. Kakashi suddenly got over the shock and grabbed Sasuke from behind and pulled him away from the man. Sasuke fought against the hold and tried to kick the man on the floor.

"You bastard. You know nothing about him." Sasuke spit at him

"Tell us. What did you do to him?" Sasuke elbowed Kakashi and was soon on the other man again, knocking a few teeth loose. He grabbed his collar.

"Say it" He yelled and bashed his head against the floor. Kakashi managed to get Sasuke of their captive again. Kakashi tried to pull him out of the room.

"If he dies, I promise you, your days will very soon be over too. I will guarantee that, even if I have to go down here and do it myself." Kakashi got him out of the room and pushed him hard against the wall. Sasuke slowly came too and rubbed his sore head. He couldn't explain what had happened to him there. He had just lost it. He felt something slick rolled down his cheek and when he wiped it away, he noticed it was blood. He had apparently hit so hard he had gotten blood from the other man's face on him.

"You fucking idiot" Kakashi yelled. "How do you think we will get anything out of him, when he's unconscious. You didn't think about that, did you?" Sasuke just shrugged, but inside he was a mess. His feelings was all over the place and it was all too overwhelming. This was all Naruto's fault.

"I think it's best you leave and go cool your head." Sasuke quickly left. He had to get away from here. He had to forget everything.

Soon after Sasuke looked up and sighed. He had apparently walked back to the hospital without noticing. He decided that now he was here, he could see if Naruto was any better. He slowly walked through the hospital and into Naruto's room. He stood beside the bed and looked down at Naruto. He still looked so pale and cold. It was weird seeing him like this. Naruto was always so warm, so vibrant. His fingers slowly moved down Naruto's cheek. It felt cold too. Sasuke sighed. This was bad. He couldn't just stand there and touch his cheek, that seemed so intimate. He sat down into the chair again and relaxed, this was probably going to take some time.

Sasuke got woken up by the slow beeping from the heart monitor that quickened. Sakura rushed through the door and looked at him. "Kakashi managed to find out what is wrong with him, it's some kind of genetic modified snake poison. We don't know how to stop it yet, but hopefully we will soon" She went over to see what was wrong. Naruto suddenly started shaking uncontrollably and thrashing on the bed.

"Find something to put into his mouth, so he won't bite his tongue off" She said worried. Sasuke just looked around confused. He couldn't think. Not anymore. The incisive beeping from the heart monitor and the sound of panic in Sakura's voice as she ran around yelling orders out was all too much. Everything was just happing so fast and he didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke wake up and do something" The yell woke him up from his frozen state. He put a finger on each side of Naruto's jaw and pushed hard to open his mouth. He then put his flat hand half inside. He had no idea what to do and just did something.

"Help me get him to lie still. With all this trashing he's reopening his wounds". Sasuke looked down and saw the blood slowly seeping through Naruto's gown. He used his other hand to push down on his chest, but even with the two of them it was hard. As he was using all this strength to keep him down, he heard a weird noise over the others. Almost like a gurgling sound.

"Wha-" He was just about to ask about it when he felt something thick and sticky against his hand. Sasuke immediately pulled his hand out of Naruto's mouth. He examined it with a frown. Blood. But why was there blood on it.

"He's choking on his own blood. Get him up!" Sakura yelled and quickly grabbed one of Naruto's shoulders and pulled. Sasuke quickly got a hold on the other and helped. They got him up in a sitting position and Naruto started coughing and hacking the blood up all over his gown.

"The poison makes the body reject its own blood. It's going to leak out from everywhere until we have it under control again." He noticed a red trail running down from Naruto's ear.

"Is that blood?" Sasuke asked horrified.

"Yeah, as I just said the blood is going to leak from everywhere it can. Mouth, eyes, ears and so on." A look of disgust and worry overtook his face. After a while, Naruto fell limply back into the pillows and lay still. Sasuke sat heavily into the chair beside the bed and sighed.

"Is it over now?"

"Maybe... Hopefully. We have to run some test on what kind of antidote could cure him. The man who had made this have used a lot of time making this and it's not reacting like normal poison is. We don't even know if he can find a cure.." Sakura said and couldn't completely hide how her voice shook slightly.

"But don't worry, it's Naruto we're talking about. He is always out getting hurt, but he is strong. I'm sure he'll be out of here soon" Sasuke nodded but he easily heard the fear in her voice. She wasn't really sure if he would make it. She tossed a sponge to him.

"I don't have time, so could you clean him up?" He nodded slowly and went to the little bathroom and filled a bowl with hot water. He came back and looked down at Naruto. All that blood. It was making his stomach churn. Sasuke wasn't afraid of blood. It was not unusual that at least one of the team members would be injured on a mission… But this time. This was different. He began wiping the blood of Naruto's face first. He washed the trail from his eyes. It almost looked like he had been crying red tears. What the fuck. What had just happened in here? His brain still hadn't really processed it all.

Sai opened the door and went to the bed.

"What happened?" He looked shaken. It was understandable, it wasn't like the usual wounds. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just kept on rubbing on Naruto's cheeks.

"Why aren't you taking care of his wound first? Wouldn't that be the best choice?" Sai asked, pointing at the wound on Naruto's upper stomach that was still gushing blood.

"Maybe… I… I just couldn't handle seeing his face like this. Wounds are normal. All who know Naruto knows that it isn't weird for him to get into trouble. But this" Sasuke gently touched Naruto's face.

"This shouldn't happen." Sasuke began rubbing his chin and neck to get the blood of. His movements got more and more desperate the longer he worked on all the blood.

"If I can just get it all off. I can treat the wound in the stomach like any other. It will just seem like any ordinary day after a mission." His voice said a little shaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still like it so far. What do you think of this turn of events? I hope I haven't made Sasuke too OCC in this chapter. I have released two chapters tonight, because there might be a little while before the next one can be uploaded (But fear not, it's only a little more than a week or so)
> 
> Please review, so I know what you think of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

Sakura came into the little hospital room. The slow, continuously beeping told her that Naruto still hadn't made any progress. A part of her hoped for some kind of reaction, bad or good. She knew she would regret it as soon as he would get worse but the waiting was killing her. Naruto had lied there for about a week now. He hadn't moved or showed any sign of life since the one time he coughed up his own blood. She was a professional and had seen a lot of things but that had been nerve wrecking for her. She looked over at the chair by the bed. Sasuke was leaning up against the wall and was sleeping.

She had been really surprised when she had noticed how affected Sasuke had seemed when he came with Naruto. She had been sure they hated each other the time the mission started, but obviously something must have happened or Sasuke wouldn't still be sleeping by his side. She did another check-up on Naruto and sighed. She hoped the lab technicians would soon find out what kind of poison it was and find a cure, but noting had seemed to work so far. Tsunade had convinced everyone at her bureau and their affiliates that this was a very serious matter since the one who had invented the poison could use it as blackmail or as a weapon they wouldn't know how to defend themselves against.

This wasn't about one boy anymore it was for the best of every village that they would find the one responsible for this and capture him and destroy his organisation. Sasuke hadn't gotten permission to go with the others after his little incident at the interrogation, but something told Sakura that Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto's side even if he could. She softly touched Sasuke's forehead with her hand, trying to determine if she should interfere or just let him be. She felt him move and soon after those black eyes bored into hers for a split second before they latched onto Naruto's sleeping form.

"Is he alright?" She could still hear the worry in his voice even though she knew he tried hard to keep it monotone.

"Just another check-up. It doesn't seem like there is anything out of the ordinary" She tried to be cheerful. They had to keep hoping, with so many people out there, they had to find the ones who did this.

"Which just means that we still don't know what the hell is happening and if he will survive right?" The harsh tone made her flinch.

"I'm sure they will soon be home with good news. We just have to wait a little longer and we'll find a antidote I'm sure of it" She wanted to squeezed his shoulder as a comfort, but he quickly moved his shoulder out from her grip.

"Just leave. We both know he would probably not survive this, so it's stupid to keep encouraging ourselves that he'll, against all odds, just jump out of the bed with that goofy grin like always" Her heart hurt a little from the cold tone and words. She knew he would never like her, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Naruto after having seen the way Sasuke looked at him. She had no idea what Naruto did, but the boy could apparently do magic since he could turn the cold man into someone who would loose his cool like before and now stay by his bed.

"You should probably go home" Sakura said to him gently. She knew he would never listen to her, but she was worried about him. It was obvious that he was exhausted, the dark purplish circles under his eyes got more and more apparent as the days went.

"Yeah, I probably should" Sasuke said dejected. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He had been sitting in this position for way too long now. She sighed and walked away. She could hear the "but I'm not going too" that was left unsaid. Sasuke looked over at the still form on the bed. He could feel the seams that was holding him together was slowly tearing apart, and soon he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. It was so exhausting having to wait like this, he wasn't used to it. He had always wanted to have a plan, to know what their next move would be, to have everything figured out.

He couldn't do this anymore, and he was sure that from now on whenever Naruto would be involved he would feel uneasiness, because he would loose the control he always had. Because of the threat there wasn't any real missions anymore, so the ordinary teams had been dissolved. Now would be the perfect time to find a new partner or a new group so he wouldn't have to work together with Naruto in the future. He knew this wouldn't happen every time, but he was almost falling apart and he didn't want a repeat of this when his feelings for Naruto would be even stronger. Sasuke heard commotion outside the door. He wasn't sure if he should leave and inspect it or stay put. The door sprang open and a smiling Kakashi appeared.

"Great news. We have found the enemies headquarters. We're preparing to infiltrate the place and hopefully arrest everyone and stop the production of the deadly serum they're making" Sasuke could feel the hope filling his body.

"So we'll get an antidote?"

"There should be a antidote in their laboratory or else our people could make one. It will be easier when they get the raw materials and the recipe. So have patience, it will all be over soon" Sasuke's knees gave away and he fell down on the chair. It was over. Soon it would all be over, Naruto would be well and he could go back to figuring out how to deal with changing teams afterwards. The door, that Kakashi hadn't closed, slammed shut from the wind. The high noise brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. He went to Naruto's bed and suddenly the hope from the good news dissolved.

Naruto's breathing got quicker and quicker. He was hyperventilating. Sasuke panicked, why did this happen? Why now? Why couldn't he wait a little longer, they would soon get the antidote. Was it because of the door, was it just another reaction like last time? Sasuke had no idea and again did he find himself in the middle of something he had no control of and with no idea of how to make everything better. Sasuke caressed his arm, trying to comfort him. He wasn't even sure if t was good or bad. He had prayed for something to happened for a while and now this happened. Naruto shot up with a scream and hugged his body. He was having what looked like a panic attack. Sasuke cupped his cheeks and tried to get eye contact.

"It's alright. Shhhh. Look at me" He tried to coax Naruto. "Look at me" Sasuke said a little more firmly when it didn't seemed like I got through to him. Sasuke shook him gently "Look at me. Every thing's fine" Naruto looked at him and gave him a small smile. Sasuke smiled back, but the warm, happy feeling inside him was quickly replaced with horror as he saw Naruto's eyes roll back into his head and felt his body grow limp in his hands. "No, no, no, no" Sasuke screamed. Not now. Not again. Naruto was just fine. He had looked at him. Naruto was fine. Please no. Don't do this. Naruto is fine. Just fine. Please just let him be fine, Sasuke begged to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you liked it. What do you guys think will happen now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

Sakura came running into the room and straight to Naruto. She placed a plastic mask over his mouth, which Sasuke assumed was to help Naruto breathe more evenly.

"What's happening?" Sasuke wasn't even hiding his fear and desperation from his voice anymore.

"His body can't take this any longer... It won't be long before it shuts down completely" Sakura said in a soft voice. This time it was Sasuke's breath that was quickening. He had known it. It had been him who had kept saying they shouldn't hope for anything, so why was it this felt like such a surprise.

"Kakashi said they would soon have an antidote" Sasuke said lamely, as that meant he would miraculously be saved. Sakura's face softened, she had dealt with many relatives to people who were about to die. She had gotten a lot of experience, but this time it was so different. This was her friend which made it hard for her to be professional but also because she had never thought she would have to treat Sasuke like all the other grieving relatives.

"First they have to storm the place, then they have to apprehend everybody, find the laboratory, and then look for the antidote. If we're lucky they will find it, if not.. They have to use a lot of time to figure out how to make one themselves. And... I'm not sure he would live that long" Sakura almost physically hurt seeing the look on Sasuke's face after he heard that. What the hell had Naruto done to this man? Made a love potion..? No, probably not. She had tried that before and it didn't work, so Naruto wouldn't be able to do it.. He wasn't really the brightest student in the academy. She had studied together with Naruto and Sasuke in the first couple of years before they got split up into nurses and fighters.

"I'm sure they will find one.. Imagine if they somehow poisoned themselves? They should have an antidote lying around" She tried to comfort Sasuke, but she wasn't sure if she did a good job. She didn't even knew if it was possible to comfort a person like him.. should you speak to his emotions or logic. He had never been an emotional person, so she hadn't any experience with how to treat him when they were in these situations.

"If something happens just.." She wringed her hands. "Give him CPR until I arrive and ehm.. We'll see if I can do anything for him at that time.." Sasuke felt like someone punched him in the stomach.  _If I can do anything_  sounded a bit too final for his taste. It felt like Naruto was already slipping through his fingers.

"CPR? Why?"

"His heart will most probably fail soon.." She quickly turned around, she felt so uncomfortable being in the same room as Sasuke. It was so obviously that he was slowly falling apart and the sight disturbed her, this wasn't the Sasuke she knew. He was always cool and above everyone else.. This Sasuke wasn't the most clean person anymore since he hadn't left Naruto's bed for a long time, he was panicking and worrying over another person. It just felt so weird. She softly closed the door and went towards the stairs at the other end of the corridor. She looked inside the open doors to the other rooms as she passed to see if anyone needed any help but luckily they didn't. She reached the stairs and began walking down.

Their laboratory was situated under the hospital to keep it close, but not close enough to let it get contaminated by all the sick people. She knocked on the heavy door and waited for someone to come and open it. She crossed her fingers and hoped she would receive some good news for once. She couldn't bear to go up to Sasuke again and just tell him to wait a little longer. A young girl came out and looked questioningly on her.

"Is there something you need?"

"Is there any prog-" Sakura quickly turned when she heard a person almost jumping down all the stairs to get down as fast as possible

"I might have to antidote" Kakashi yelled. The girl grabbed the container Kakashi held and slammed the door in their faces.

"You might?" Sakura felt relief, but was still a bit wary by his wording.

"It's not like there is a sticker on it with the words " _This is the antidote to the really dangerous, genetic-modificated snake venom that we used on that blond guy"_. I don't think we should give him something we're not completely sure about right now. I'm sure his body can't take much, and I won't risk this more than necessary"

"I guess you're right". Sakura decided to stay outside the door and wait for the lab technicians to test the container they had just gotten.

Sasuke was standing close to the bed, ready to do something if Naruto's condition worsened.  _His heart will fail soon_.. How soon was soon? Was it sometime today? Tomorrow? In a few days? Why couldn't anyone tell him these things? He needed control. He needed to know the precise moment his heart would fail, this waiting, just standing there unsure if it would happen the next second or the one after that.. It was unbearable. He moved the covers a bit to the side and sat on the bed beside Naruto's hip. It wasn't fair. It shouldn't have been Naruto lying there. Sasuke slowly touched Naruto's hand, he didn't feel the same warmth he did the first night they had stayed at Tazuna's mansion.

Naruto had taken Sasuke's hand at that time and held it for a while. He remembered how he had panicky removed his hand, but now he wished he could feel it again. He wanted to feel the warmth and the fingers wrapped around his... not this limb, cold thing. Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's hand. He remembered Naruto telling him he had always wanted to hold hands like the other children, to feel someone was beside him. Sasuke sighed. He just hoped that maybe Naruto would somehow feel it and come back.

"You said it was alright to feel sometimes, you said it would be sad if I was emotionless all the time.. I'm feeling something now, so you have to wake up and see it. You wanted this to happen, so wake up and tell me it will be alright. You can't just start this, you can't just make me feel something and then not be here to help me through it" Sasuke felt something wet slid down his cheeks. "So please just do something. I can't be left alone again" 

Suddenly Naruto's hand twitched in his before his whole body began convulsing. The beeping from the heart monitor quickened and Sasuke wasn't sure if he should do CPR or just wait for Sakura. Sakura rushed through the door and ran to Naruto.

"Hold his arm still" Sasuke quickly did as she told him and watched as she pushed a needle through Naruto skin. A clear liquid got pushed into Naruto's blood stream, but the convulsing didn't stop. The beeping got quicker and quicker until it just stopped and only one long beep could be heard. Sasuke stumbled a few steps back. Why? This didn't make any sense. He watched as Sakura kept pushing and pushing on Naruto's chest. He had gotten the antidote. He should be fine, he should be well now. Sasuke couldn't understand this feeling, it felt like everything was falling apart. His vision got more and more blurry as the constant beep from the heart monitor grew in strength.

Far away he heard someone say his name, but he couldn't place the voice and then everything faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super evil to stop it right here.. But you will just have to wait and see what will happen next :P


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Chapter 12**

 

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't really remember why he was lying in a hospital bed. He closed his eyes again and relaxed. His head was hurting and he felt like he hadn't slept for days. Images flashed before his closed eyes and suddenly it all came back.

Naruto. His heart.. It stopped. His heart had stopped beating.. Sasuke flung out of bed and hit the ground hard. He groaned as the air got knocked out of him. Sasuke stayed down, why should he even get up? It wasn't like he could change anything. The door opened and Sakura looked questioningly down at him.

"What are you doing down there?" Sasuke tried to get out of the humiliating position, but his legs had gotten tangled up in the cover in his hurry to get out. Sakura quickly shook his head

"Doesn't matter, I just wanted to see if you were up and ask if you wanted to see Naruto, since he has woken up" Sasuke turned to look at Sakura so quickly his neck hurt.

"What?" He almost screamed.

"He died?" Sasuke sounded a bit unsure. He had seen it, he had heard it. He was sure it was real, it wasn't just something he had dreamt.

"Well I got his heart to work again after you... passed out. He just woke up, but I should tell you he is extremely groggy" Sasuke was already out the door before she could finish her sentence. He almost ran to the door but stopped with his hand on the handle. Should he really do this? Hadn't he decided he was too emotionally invested in Naruto and he should keep away from him? He heard something shatter and was inside before he knew it. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes

"Wha-" Sasuke raised his hand to hit him, but stopped right before Naruto's cheek.

"You idiot" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke could feel a stinging in his eyes and the lump that was slowly building up in his throat. Naruto gave him a small smile

"Hey Sasuke, good to see you here.. I didn't think you would come visit me" His smile and how he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck was too much for Sasuke. He was back, he wasn't dead. Sasuke stormed out, he couldn't let him see him act so emotionally.

"Good bye then.." Naruto said after him and sighed. Sasuke really hated him, he had believed they had made some kind of connection before, but that was obviously wrong. Sai slowly walked inside the door and Naruto couldn't help but feel a little disappointed it wasn't Sasuke who came back.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like someone has mauled my body and then run it over a couple of times" Sai went over beside the bed and felt something under his shoe.

"What happened?" Sai asked as he looked at the broken glass on the floor.

"My body couldn't lift it" Naruto said bitterly. "My arm is still shaking slightly from the strain"

"You have been poisoned and your heart literally gave up at the end, I would be amazed if your body would be okay"

"Still I hate being confined to a bed. I guess I won't be able to take on any missions for a long time" Sai didn't know how to cheer him up, he wasn't really all that good with feelings.

"Don't worry, Sasuke has asked for a replacement for you until you're okay"

"A replacement" Sai winced as he saw the dejected look on Naruto's face, that hadn't been as comforting as he thought.

"Yeah, so just concentrate on getting well and come back" Naruto gave him a small smile, but even Sai could see straight through it.

"Cheer up" He tried to gently pat him on the head.

"I'm not a dog Sai" Naruto sounded a bit annoyed, but the smile that tugged at his lips was real.

"Have you talked with Sasuke?"

"He hates me, so there wasn't really any talk done between us"

"He doesn't hate you"

"He does"

"Stop being so stubborn. He doesn't hate you. He stayed by your bed for almost two weeks"

"He did" The hope on Naruto's face was so obvious that Sai couldn't stop the small smile from happening.

"Yeah, he was really emotional about you. You should have seen it" Naruto pulled the covers to the side, he had to see him, he had to talk to him.

"Stop" Naruto's body froze from the shout.

"You can't move anywhere the next week or two" Sakura said sternly. "Your body can't take it. Do you want to stay at the hospital for the remainder of your life? Because that is what will happen if you think you can just walk out of here before I give you permission to leave" Naruto softly leaned back into his bed and crossed his arms.

"Fine" he pouted.

Sasuke slammed the door to the Uchiha mansion and made the way to his bedroom. He closed the door and looked around his bedroom. It felt like such a long time since he last slept here. He leaned against the door and slid down to the grown. What was going on inside him? He was loosing control over everything and he didn't like it, he wanted it to stop. Naruto was back now, he was alive. Sasuke sighed, now he could relax and start getting over him. He needed to stop feeling like this, to stop caring for him.

They would just keep going on mission after mission and he would never survive going though this again. He needed to be emotionless before that happened. He couldn't just cut the bond he had with Naruto, he needed to burn it. Burn it until not even a single trace of these feelings were left inside him. He flopped down on his bed and crawled under the covers, he was still exhausted and he just wanted to sleep until he would forget everything that happened.

Naruto was twiddling his thumbs. It was so boring just staying here and he had only been awake for a day. He looked out the window. The sun had set a long time ago and the darkness had covered everything. He sighed loudly, why couldn't he just sleep. He closed his eyes and tried really hard to fall asleep, until a noise alerted him. He looked around the room and something bursts through the door. Naruto gasped at the sudden and rather violent act as the person was quickly by his side and touched his cheek.

"Aw" Naruto yelled rather annoyed at the person who had just pinched his cheek

"That hurt you bastard"

"You idiot" came the breathy response. Sasuke felt such a relief as he saw the surprise in those bright blue eyes faded and a pout forming on Naruto's lips.

"What are you doing here and why are you pinching a wounded person?"

"Just a... experiment". Naruto frowned

"What?"

"Get some sleep, you need it to get well again" Sasuke was slowly backing away from Naruto again, but Naruto quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave" Sasuke's heart begged him to stay beside Naruto, it couldn't handle how sad and alone Naruto looked at that moment, but Sasuke knew he had to get away.

"I'll see you sometime when you're well again so hurry up" It was too easy to remove Naruto's hand and Sasuke was soon out of the door again.

Sasuke tried to forget all about the nightmare he had just had. It had been horrible, he had dreamt Naruto got worse again and before he was fully awake he was already on his way to the hospital. He just had to go there and see with his own eyes that Naruto was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think will happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made this chapter a little longer, since it took me some time to update. I hope you'll like it.

It had been half a year since Naruto woke up and he still hadn't seen anything of Sasuke since then. He had been kept in his hospital bed for several long weeks and had slowly began his rehabilitation. It had been boring and happened too slowly for his taste, he hated lying in the bed and just waiting for his next session. He had kept his mood up, thinking Sasuke would come see him, but he quickly realized that that wouldn't happen.

He remembered Sasuke's parting words I'll see you sometime when you're well again so hurry up. That sentence was the only thing keeping him moving forward. He had to get well soon so he could see Sasuke again. After a few months he was released from the hospital and was allowed to live at his home. He still went to the rehabilitation sessions at the hospital every day, but it felt better sleeping in his own bed. He had thought Sasuke would come see him when he was finally home, but there was still no sign of him. Now half a year later he was finally done and was allowed to get back and do missions. He was still not allowed to go on the real dangerous ones, but it was still better than sitting at home and rolling his thumbs.

It still bothered him though... Sasuke had said he would see him, Naruto was sure they were finally friends.. but Sasuke still hadn't showed up.

Sasuke was on his way to Tsunade's office to inform her of his team's latest mission. He had quickly gotten a new member instead of Naruto and they were soon out doing mission as if nothing had happened. Sasuke was satisfied with the new member. Neji was like him, he liked order and disciplin and listened to him as his leader. He stayed back when he was told to and he remembered the strategy they had talked about..

He was the absolute opposite of Naruto and for some reason that irritated Sasuke. The dynamics in the group was off, it all felt wrong. He had been sure he could easily forget Naruto when he could put some distance between them, but the absence of him was just reminding him even more of how much he already meant to him.

He knocked on the door and waited for the reply.

"Come in" Sasuke walked inside and straightened up.

"We have completed the mission successfully and without any injury to us or the subject".

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you have already heard that Naruto is back again and will begin taking missions"

"He isn't ready for that" Sasuke tightly closed his lips, a bit shocked that he was almost yelling at Tsunade.

"I'm the one making the decisions here, not you" Tsunade sternly reprimanded him. Sasuke clenched his hands and could feel the nails dig into his palm.

"I know" He said though clenched teeth. "I still don't think it's right, you should rethink your decision. You know that idiot doesn't know what is good for him. He wouldn't slow down or take it easy, he will charge with everything he got and I'm sure his body can't handle that. He will strain it and he will get injured again." He tried to keep his voice steady and not let his anger show.

"It sounds like he needs someone who can look after him" Sasuke didn't like how amused she looked. He was sure she was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm sure his new group will be as efficiently as yours and they will be able to take care of him." Sasuke nodded hesitantly.

"But then again.. Who will be able to control Naruto? He is an energy bomb and they have to take care of themselves too." Sasuke tensed. He knew that. It had been hard to make strategies and to take into account that Naruto would probably do something completely different from what they had planned just because he thought he got a good idea. He would quickly go against orders if he thought they were against his moral code or his belief.

He had gotten used to it and could almost predict what he would do and could cover him if something went wrong... but would the other team be able to do that too? Would that idiot actually be safe in another group? He tried to drown the voice out that added Naruto wouldn't be safe without Sasuke to take care of him. He shouldn't think about him. He was moving on with his life. He had gotten the new member and he should just forget about Naruto.

Even though he tried to reason with himself he was soon walking towards the training grounds where he was sure Naruto and his group would be. He arrived at the large building where they had trained when they were younger, the place brought back memories but he tried to block them all. It wasn't easy and small images flashed before his inner eye. Memories about Naruto and him.. it was always Naruto. He tried to concentrate on anything else, but there wasn't anybody else in his memories.

It was only Naruto he remembered. It was Naruto he mocked, him he trained with, him he beat, him he secretly watched grow stronger and stronger. He had kept trying to get better, to be stronger and had told himself it was for Itachi. He had wanted his brother to be proud, but maybe that hadn't been the whole truth.. maybe.. just maybe. . It was because he wanted to be stronger than Naruto. He wanted Naruto to forever watch him, to get Naruto to chase after him and only think of him.

He wasn't sure why he thought that. He shouldn't have been thinking about Naruto at all. He shouldn't get involved and now he was. He was soon through the building and came out to the big square with various equipment. He quickly spotted Naruto kicking on a life-size wood figure while the two other members where looking on the sidelines. Sasuke frowned. They should have trained with him, if he just trained with a non-moving object he wouldn't be able to fight a real component.

He finds himself walking over there and reassures himself it's only to see if the new team was strong enough to protect a former member of his team, it's only a normal act from a leader.

"So anybody up for a little practice match, just to blow of some steam. I'm sure you haven't fought against someone as strong as me in a while, so it'll be good practice."

"Wow, someone here should really try to tone down on the arrogance when talking to others" A brown haired guy with red triangles on his cheek said.

"He can't help it Kiba, it's just the way he is" Naruto said irritated.

"I'm Sasuke, but I'm sure you've heard of me"

"So you're Naruto's former leader. You're just as annoying as Naruto described you" Another boy said and Sasuke felt a slight pain close to his heart. He quickly dismissed it. He shouldn't care what others thought or said about him, even if it was Naruto.

"I might be his former leader, but I'm sure I'm better than his current."

"Let's test that" The other boy said.

"Shino, it's fine. You shouldn't fight him." Naruto looked a little nervous at him. He knew Sasuke would easily kick his ass.

"No, I'm curious. I want to see how good he is". Shino patted Naruto's shoulder and felt Sasuke's eyes on him grow colder. He smirked behind his big collar and thought of a good plan that he had to test out. Kiba and Naruto sat down and watched them fight. It was quickly over, it was easy to see that Sasuke was on a whole different level.

"Have you gotten enough or do you want another beating" Sasuke looked down on he guy on the ground. It had been fun to beat him, but it was hardly a workout.

"Fine, you can try Kiba then" Shino walked over to the other two and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. He could see Sasuke tensed and had a hard time trying to keep stoic. It was fun to finally have something that could bother the high and mighty Sasuke. Shino leaned closer and whispered into Naruto's ear

"I bet Sasuke will lose this time" Naruto frowned, there was no way Sasuke would lose to Kiba. He was so much better. He looked up and got eye contact with Sasuke. Naruto couldn't determine what that look meant. Sasuke looked angry, but not like usually and it bothered him that he wasn't able to figure him out. Sasuke was always so hard to understand, but he had thought he was slowly beginning to get him.

The fight started, but Naruto could easily see that Sasuke was unfocused. He kept looking over at Shino and him. Shino pinched him and he couldn't stop a small yelp to get out. Sasuke heard it and before he could stop himself he looked to the side again to see what the new leader was doing to Naruto. The movement cause him to be unfocused again and Kiba's fist connected to his cheek and sent him flying back. Sasuke was disorientated, this wasn't like usually. He was way to unfocused and soon Kiba was sitting on his chest.

"I guess you lost this time" Sasuke could easily hear the amusement in Shino's voice. He could easily beat both of them and he was sure they would never be able to take care of Naruto. No one would be able to do it. Naruto was just so difficult, he needed someone who was intelligent and strong.. someone like him. He had to get Tsunade to transfer Naruto to a different team.

Shino's arm went lower and wrapped itself around Naruto's waist. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away from Shino.

"I need to talk to you" Shino backed away from the look he got from Sasuke. It was so obvious that Sasuke liked him. The power in that gaze that told him he would lose his arm if he kept this act up was sending shivers down his spine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from his new teammates.

"You should talk to Tsunade and get on a new team, you're still not completely healed yet. You can't run around without someone who is strong enough to protect you" Naruto gasped and starred wide-eyed on him.

"Hey, I can protect myself, I don't need a babysitter" Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "If that was everything you wanted to say just go"

"Naruto.. I wasn't meant like that" Sasuke didn't know why he suddenly felt so cold inside at the sight of a sad Naruto. He wanted to cheer him up but had no idea how to do so.

"It's only while you're still injured"

"What is this? Some sort of guilt because I got injured protecting you or what? Why do you suddenly come out of nowhere after having ignored me for months, just to beat up my teammates and tell me to get a babysitter? Tell me Sasuke, cause I really wanna hear your answer" Naruto clenched his hands while Sasuke began wringing his

"Uhm.." He wasn't sure why he was doing this, he just couldn't let Naruto get injured again.

"Yeah, I thought so" Naruto snarled "It's always impossible to get an answer from you" Naruto turned and began walking back. Sasuke didn't move, this wasn't how it should have happened. Naruto went back to kicking the wooden doll with renewed energy. Sasuke quickly turned and went back when he felt the need to hurry over and tell Naruto to slow down, so he wouldn't hurt himself. He went back to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in.. Oh Sasuke what are doing here again?"

"You need to change his team"

"Sasuke we talked about this, I'm the one in charge. I found a team and he is staying there"

"But they are weak" Sasuke slammed his hand onto the table. Tsunade grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"Listen brat, just because you like him doesn't mean you can come in here and act like this" Tsunade snarled. "You can't play him like this. First you don't want him on your team, now you do and later you might want him off again" She released his arm and looked at him. Liked. Sasuke drowned out the last part. Liked him. Did he like Naruto. No that couldn't be. He didn't like him... Or did he. No he couldn't like him. He didn't want to.

"I still think you should change his teams, he will definitely get injured if he stays there" Sasuke tried to put enough power behind the words but he was still really confused so it sounded more like a request than a demand. Sasuke turned around and quickly walked out before Tsunade could raise any objections.

 

Sasuke needed to figure all this out before he made his next move. He was just so confused and not in control anymore. He was clever, he knew that, so it should be easy for him to figure all this out. But how do you know if you like someone.. Sasuke had never learned much about feelings. He decided to swing by the library and find some books to educate himself on the subject. He strolled inside the library and looked around. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, but he still didn't want people to see what he was doing. He picked up a few books that seemed to focus on love and quickly went home again. He sat down on his bed and began reading. When he was finally finished he had made a little list with a few key points. 

- You think about them  
\- You catch yourself staring at them  
\- You end up the same place they are (as in you legs move on their own to see them)  
\- You think the person is cute/hot  
\- You dream about him, also day dreams  
\- You go crazy when you see the person  
\- You want to date the person  
\- You feel butterflies in your stomach or blush when the person is near or when you think about them.  
\- You want the person to leave but want them around all the time  
\- You feel jealous (angry) when the person is touching or having fun with another person.  
\- You want that person for yourself

This should help him get a clear picture of his feelings. He looked through the list.

He did think about Naruto alot, so that was a yes.  
Staring.. was he staring at him.. He couldn't remember.  
He had lost control of his body a lot lately and somehow it was always when Naruto was involved.  
Did he think he was hot.. or cute. Sasuke frowned. He didn't think so.  
Dream.. Did he dream about him? He had had a nightmare about him, but that didn't count.  
Go crazy.. He did lose his cool sometimes but go crazy.. That was a little stretched.  
Date.. He didn't even know what that would involve. He hadn't felt butterflies either.  
The next was a little confusing. He did want Naruto around all the time, that was the reason why he had to leave.. So that was a yes and a no.

He looked at the second last and remembered Shino. The anger bobbled up inside him. He shouldn't have touched Naruto, no one should. He didn't like seeing any other people hog up Naruto's focus. He wanted him to look at him and keep being interested in him... So that would probably be a yes to the last two. He counted how many he got of Yes, No and don't know he had gotten. There were one more yes than no.. But it was still too small a difference to say he actually liked him. Sasuke sighed, he hadn't gotten any closer to a decision. He crawled under the covers on his bed and relaxed. He wanted to further investigate this problem tomorrow, right now he just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

He felt someone caressed his cheek and opened his eyes. He vigorously rubbed them, sure he had seen wrong. He opened them again and stared right into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Hey Sasuke" Sasuke was resting his head on Naruto's lap while Naruto was slowly caressing his cheek or forehead. It was really relaxing and Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes again. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and hummed softly. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt so calming, so he didn't want to ruin it.

"Is this a dream?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Of course, how would this happened if it wasn't. I'm mad at you, remember" Sasuke got up and sat in front of Naruto.

"I guess this means I have to write Yes to dreaming about you now"

"I guess you do" Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is so confusing"

"We could kiss" Naruto smiled at him. "If you like someone you usually kiss them" Sasuke starred at him with wide eyes. What in the world was the dobe suggesting. Kissing him.. But maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea. He was right about couples always kissing, so maybe it could help. He moved, so he was facing Naruto. It was only to see if he liked him, it wasn't because he actually wanted to kiss him. It was only an experiment, nothing more. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forward. He felt hands on both of his cheeks and felt Naruto pull him closer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da da dum.. Suspense until next time ;).
> 
> So Sasuke is trying to figure it all out, but even if he do.. will Naruto actually like him back?


	15. Chapter 15

******Chapter 15**

 

The feel of Naruto's soft hands on his cheeks faded and before their lips touched Naruto was gone and he was staring at his ceiling instead. He tried to squeeze his eyes shot to get back into the dream. He wanted to go back and was disappointed that he hadn't been able to kiss him. Sasuke's eyes flew up. Kiss him. He had wanted to kiss him. That couldn't be. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and tried to wake fully up. It was only an experiment it wasn't because he wanted it. He tried to convince himself but it was a little hard, when half of him was trying to creep further under the covers to get back to his dream. He had dreamed about him and not only that he had dreamed about kissing him. He mentally put another Yes on his little list.

 

Naruto was on his way to the training area. He was still fuming about Sasuke. How could it be that he ignored him for so long and then just suddenly shows up and acts like normal? He didn't need Sasuke, he could handle himself. A babysitter. How could Sasuke believe he would need something like that? He wasn't a child anymore, he was perfectly capable of protecting himself. It was early morning and nobody else was there yet. He went over to the wooden figure and began practicing some kicks and hits.

He had to get better, he had to. He could still feel how weak his body was. It still shook sometimes if he worked too hard or he would hit a little slower than before. He hated the fact that he could see some reason in what Sasuke was saying. He wasn't as great as before and he could easily strain his body on the more difficult missions. Sasuke was just so annoying and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. Maybe if Sasuke had been there for him.. If he had helped him through the rehabilitation.. If he had wanted him on his team.. Then maybe he would listen to him.. but not now. Now he wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted to show Sasuke that he was fine on his own and Sasuke could just stay away and go back to not caring.

That was the worst part of it all. Either Sasuke should want to be friends with him or he should ignore him, this in-between was hard to take. He was now stuck in confusion, not knowing what in the world Sasuke was thinking. Why would he just seek him out and treat him like a child? He heard someone walking closer, but didn't turn. He was already panting softly from his workout and could feel the pain in his limbs.

"I think you should take it easy, it's obvious that your body isn't fully healed". The sound of Sasuke's voice made him turn quickly. Naruto dropped down to his knee and felt pain throb in his ankle. He clenched his teeth together and tried to get up. Sasuke was staring at him and was holding a hand out for him.

"Are you alright" If it wasn't because it was Sasuke he would think it was worry he could see in his eyes.

"I'm fine" Naruto said irritated and leaned against the wood figure. He tried to do it in a casual way so it wouldn't seem like he hurt himself.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Just some training.. or am I not allowed to be here at the same time as you?" Sasuke went over to another wood figure and began to slowly kick the soft padding on the sides of the figure.

"Oh.. yeah, sure" Naruto blushed slightly. Of course Sasuke wouldn't come because of him, it was just to get stronger. Naruto kept leaned on the figure for a while, slowly trying to put some weight down on his foot. It was still a bit sore, so he sat down with his back towards Sasuke and wrapped sports tape tightly around his ankle. He got up again and his ankle was now able to support his weight almost without hurting. He went back to just practicing hits.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto as he trained. It had seemed like he had hurt his ankle, but it seemed fine again. He was still a bit worried, he knew Naruto wasn't the best at taking care of himself and could be just faking it. His problem was just that Naruto seemed a bit hostile against him and wouldn't tell him anything even if he asked. Suddenly he stumbled forward almost falling onto the ground. He had apparently missed the wood figure and because of the power behind the hit he continued forward. He quickly got up and saw Naruto looking at him like there was something wrong with him. He was seriously getting effected by him, but he still didn't know how to stop it.

Sasuke noticed something was off. He didn't know what or how he knew, but something was off with Naruto. There was something wrong with the way he moved. He had apparently paid enough attention to Naruto to notice how he normally moved otherwise he wouldn't be able to sense it. This upset him. How much time had he paid attention to him unconsciously? Could Naruto really be that interesting... that his eyes would just seek him out on their own accord?

But even so, there was something wrong. There was the strain in his upper body. The hits came a little slower and hit a little softer, it wasn't something major and was probably just from overexertion because of being poisoned. It was something lower that had caught his eye. Naruto softly moved around as he hit, but there was some kind of limp.. a hesitation, almost like the body feared a specific move and hesitated with the movement. Maybe Naruto really did hurt himself, that could explain it all.

"Could you please stop staring at me all the time" Sasuke woke up from his thoughts.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto blinked several times. He was completely taken aback, had Sasuke really been worried about him?

"I'm fine. I'm not your responsibility anymore, so just leave me" Sasuke noticed Naruto seemed more tired than angry. He didn't know how to respond to that, why did he feel like this if they weren't teammates anymore? Sasuke walked towards Naruto and squatted in front of him. He gently grabbed Naruto's ankle but before he could check it out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The warmth from the hand seared down his torso and started a tingling in his stomach. The feeling reminded him of his dream and he couldn't help but to look up at Naruto's face and think about the kiss he never got.

"I'm fine, so could you let me go?" It took a while for the words to register in Sasuke's mind. Naruto frowned, but didn't dare to removed his foot by force, since it could get further hurt. Sasuke slowly released his grip and got up, he was now very close to Naruto's body and somehow that revelation made the tingling in his body worse. Naruto still had no idea what was going on in Sasuke's mind, but he was sure there was something wrong with the guy.

Sasuke calmed himself and left Naruto, it would be best to keep some distance until he found out how to control himself. He sighed as he remembered he had gotten three more Yes's since yesterday and now he could no longer deny that he probably had some kind of feelings for Naruto. Maybe he was really starting to fall in love with him. Sasuke rubbed his face. Great, just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't feel like it's moving too slow? The story has gotten a lot longer than I intended, so I hope it doesn't feel like the chapters are boring or I'm writing to long about something unimportant. I will appreciate if people could write if it's fine so far or if I should change something.


	16. Chapter 16

******Sorry for the delay.. I have been really sick for a while. But here's the next chapter, I hope you will like it.**

 

**Chapter 16**

Sasuke was lying in his bed and was looking up into his ceiling. He liked Naruto. It was weird saying it, even if it was just in his head. The fact that he liked anyone seemed wrong. He had always thought he hated him.. or not really hated him, but he didn't want to be together with him. Naruto had a way of reminded him of all the things he wasn't and at the same time that what was attracted him to Naruto.

Naruto was kind, a bit naive, expressive and very social. Sasuke had a hard time figuring out how Naruto could act like that after what he had been through. Naruto had been left alone, had been abandoned and hated by so many people, so how could he be so different from Sasuke. But they weren't completely different, something they shared was loneliness.

Even though Sasuke tried to conceal all his emotions there were still times where he was lonely, times where he wanted someone to hold him close. He knew Naruto wanted that too, he wanted someone to hold his hand and help him out of the darkness he was left in. No matter how much Naruto tried to stay positive and happy, Sasuke knew Naruto was as familiar to the darkness as he was. The many cold, lonely nights with no one to chase the nightmares away, the sight of happy families that clawed at their hearts, the knowledge that every time something good or bad happens to you no one will be there to hear about it. There will be no one to congratulate you and no one to comfort you.

They all knew these things, so maybe they weren't so different again. Sasuke looked at his hand. It had always been so comforting when Itachi used to hold it, and then Naruto did too. Normally Sasuke felt repulsed when people touched him, but not Naruto. He liked that, maybe even a bit too much, especially if the dream where right. He sighed. He couldn't fool himself anymore. He liked him very much. He liked him in a way that made him want to touch him, to protect him, to.. kiss him. Sasuke loved Naruto and he had a hard time dealing with that revelation right now. He was slowly beginning to accept the fact, but he still didn't know what he should do now.

.

Naruto was still confused about Sasuke, but hoped that going on a mission would get his mind off of things. Naruto didn't know what he missed, the cold Sasuke he was so used too or the Sasuke he only had seen glimpses of who seemed to care. Maybe that side didn't really exist and it was all in his head. How in the world could he think Sasuke cared for him? Naruto sighed deeply and went over to his two new teammates. It would do him good to get out and use his body again.

"So what are we doing today"

"Someone's happy today" Kiba grinned.

"Of course, finally I get to get out and do something. I hate being confined here and just train and train. I want to get back to doing missions again"

"Relax, it's only a small mission, since you are technically not fully recovered yet" Shino just hoped Naruto wouldn't do something stupid in his eagerness.

"I know, but still" Naruto was almost jumping around in his glee.

"Today we're just looking after our subject while he is making a speech. It shouldn't be a problem, since he isn't that important" Shino looked over the scroll with the work description.

"Then why are we going?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"He is rich and paranoid" Shino answered briskly. "Everybody ready? We will walk to the location and secure it, then Naruto can stay beside him while we" Shino looked at Kiba. "We keep around and watch for intruders. It should be over in an hour and then we can go home" Kiba and Naruto nodded and soon they were on their way.

.

Sasuke slowly got up and decided to go for a walk, maybe some fresh air would help. He had thought maybe keeping away from Naruto would help, but that wouldn't do now that he knew about his feelings. That would mean that the only way of making sure Sasuke would never experience Naruto almost dying would be to keep him safe. Sasuke had already seen Naruto's teammates and knew they wouldn't be able to control Naruto. He had to keep him safe himself. Sasuke was walking towards Tsunade's office. He had to talk to her and this time he knew what to say to get her to agree. He needed to change tactic, he had to keep Naruto as close as possible all the time instead of distancing himself. He knocked on the door and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Come in" Sasuke opened the door and gently closed it behind him again.

"So what do you want know?" She asked impatiently.

"You know me." Sasuke started out. "I have worked here since I was very young, so you should know by now that I would never ever as-". Someone knocked on the door. Sasuke clenched his jaw and tried to open the door calmly even though he wanted to kick the one behind it. He was trying to do something he couldn't do easily.. show emotions and then someone just came and ruined that. Shino slowly walked into the room.

"Are you done with the mission?" Shino nodded.

"How did it go?"

"It all went as we thought, even though Naruto is in the hospital wit-"

"I told you" Sasuke screamed "I fucking told you so" Sasuke pushed Shino aside, remembering to come back and beat him up later on. Shino was the leader, he shouldn't have let it go so bad.

"Is it bad?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"No, I was just about to say he only sprained his ankle".

Sasuke was running as fast as he could. Not again. He had just decided to be there for Naruto, to always protect him and then he is in the hospital again. How could this have happened? He still hadn't figured out how he should go about all this "love" thing yet. Sasuke stormed down the hallway and pushed the door open. Naruto was staring at him with big eyes.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Have you been running?" Sasuke was panting loudly and slowly walked over to Naruto.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Naruto laughed from how absurd the situation seemed.

"I just sprained my ankle. My ankle wasn't in the best condition when we left, so yeah..." Naruto looked away and scratched his neck. The silence in the room was almost tangible.

"You know how clumsy I am" Naruto said after a while and tried to laugh, to do something to lighten the mood. He slowly lifted his gaze to look at Sasuke. He couldn't really decipher which emotion Sasuke was showing, he was just standing there, not moving at all. Naruto began fiddling with the bed covers, hoping Sasuke would wake up from whatever he was experiencing.

Sasuke began to slowly move closer. Naruto looked up and was almost hoping to get scolded. He wanted the old Sasuke back, this one was acting so weird and he didn't know what to do. Sasuke was right beside him and leaned in to gently touch their lips together. Sasuke felt the fluttering in his stomach grow and he hesitantly moved his lips against Naruto's. He didn't know why he was kissing him. He had just wanted to since his dream and the fear and adrenaline made his thoughts all jumbled. His brain had just closed down for a while and now he was kissing him. He didn't want to stop and think about it, now that he was finally doing it he just wanted to enjoy it.

He softly pressed his tongue against Naruto's lower lip and licked across the edge of it. Naruto slowly parted his lips and Sasuke's tongue quickly slipped inside. Sasuke wasn't really sure about what he was doing, but when he felt Naruto's tongue moved against his own a fire exploded inside him. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him closer. The softness in the kiss was gone as Sasuke began nibbling on Naruto's lip. He felt lightheaded and knew he had to pull back to breathe, but he didn't want to let go, he couldn't.

He felt a hand gently push against his chest and pulled back. Both Naruto and Sasuke was panting hard from the kiss and was trying to figure out what just happened. Sasuke sat down on the chair beside the bed and took Naruto's hand.

"So.. do you want to be my boyfriend?" He thought it would be best to be direct. He didn't really know what "boyfriends" involved, but it seemed like a fitting label to put on their future relationship.

"What do you think?" The confused and slightly angry tone surprised Sasuke. He had been sure Naruto would have said yes. He had kissed back, Sasuke was sure of this... or maybe he had just imagined that.

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged. "I thought you would say yes". Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke I really like you. I have tried so many times just to be friends with you, hoped you would acknowledge me... Just a little. I just hoped for some kind of recognizing". Naruto looked at him sadly. "But you never did".

"But I do now". Sasuke winced a bit over how obvious the desperation was in his own voice. How could Naruto doubt him. He knew he had been cold towards him before, but he had never felt like this before, he hadn't known what to do. Naruto looked away. This was all too much.

"Just.. Give me some time. I don't want to go into this relationship with half-assed feelings. I want to do it because I really like you. You can't just believe I would say, hey that kiss felt good, lets be boyfriends. I want a real relationship, where the people in it care for and respect each other".

"I do that". Sasuke objected.

"Yeah, and you have done such a good job at showing that, huh?" Naruto said a little bitter. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke just left him alone in the hospital without visiting him just once.

"Seriously Sasuke you can't just do a 180 on me and expect me to forget everything that has happened just because the great Uchiha is kissing me. You should know me better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, bam, bam baaammm.. So how will Sasuke react to all this and will they end up together?


	17. Chapter 17

 

**Chapter 17**

"Seriously Sasuke you can't just do a 180 on me and expect me to forget everything that has happened just because the great Uchiha is kissing me. You should know me better."

Sasuke flinched at the tone. He suddenly realized that Naruto was right. He hadn't really been all that good towards him, so he kinda understood where he was coming from. That didn't mean he liked the responds, but he had to try and respect it. He looked down at his hands.

"Won't you at least come back to my team again" Sasuke asked softly. The silence that followed the question made him fiddle with the covers just to do something to suppress the nervousness that was trying to overwhelm him. Naruto looked at the figure before him. Sasuke had always seemed so superior and cold, so different from the person sitting in front of him. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if maybe Sasuke really meant it.

Naruto had always longed for someone who would love him and never let him be alone. Something about Sasuke had made him want to be friends with him so bad, but he had never thought about being boyfriends. Naruto's eyes trailed down Sasuke's body, it wasn't like he was bad looking and he had to admit he had been jealous about how good looking he was when he was younger. It was just all so confusing and he had no idea what to do.

"I can try to talk with Tsunade, but if she don't want to change you have to stop bothering my teammates" Sasuke gasped and quickly looked back up to Naruto.

"But they d-"

"I said stop bothering them" Naruto said firmly "Otherwise I won't ask" Sasuke closed his mouth and nodded softly. He had to at least try and do as he said.

"I will... consider what you have asked for, but don't bother me about it. I need to think this over for a while" Sasuke nodded again, slowly looking back down to his hands. He couldn't force him to do anything and he just had to be happy with the fact that Naruto didn't hate him. He just had to show him that he meant what he said and then Naruto would realize they would be good together.

"You should probably go now" Naruto said softly.

"Oh.. yeah.. Okay. See you later" Sasuke quickly got up and was almost tripping over the chair in his hurry. He felt awkward and uneasy and just wanted to be alone.

Naruto was released from the hospital the next day and just had to walk carefully and only when necessary. He had thought about Sasuke the whole night but hadn't gotten any closer to an answer. He started off by walking to Tsunade's office to ask about getting back to his old team and after a very long argument he was finally allowed to. A part of him wanted to hurry over and tell Sasuke, but he needed time away from him. He hurried home to spend the rest of the day in bed, resting his ankle.

Sasuke wasn't sure when he could see Naruto again. He knew he couldn't leave him alone like usually because then he wouldn't be better than before and Naruto would never like him. He also couldn't just go over and visit if Naruto was still trying to decide and didn't want him close. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. He had no idea love could be this hard... but also so sweet. He was almost feeling giddy just thinking about Naruto being at home and thinking about him. After using the whole morning thinking about his dilemma he decided to visit, Naruto could always just send him back again.

Naruto had been home for a short while when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Wait a minute" Naruto yelled as he tried to get up and go to the door. He was very surprised at seeing Sasuke stand on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke was a little hurt by the sheer disbelief in Naruto's voice. It was like he thought it was strange that Sasuke wanted to see him, like he didn't think Sasuke cared enough.

"I just wanted to... you know... see you" Sasuke suddenly felt shy and he hated that. It wasn't really a feeling he had encountered before.

"I was wondering if there was anything you needed? I know you can't go and buy something with your ankle like that"

"Uhm.." Naruto still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Could it really be possible that Sasuke was here and was worried about him?

"There isn't really anything right now"

"Oh" Sasuke said dejected.

"Do you want me to go again?" Sasuke wasn't sure which answer he wanted.

"I think I just want to sleep for a while, so..."

"It's fine I'll just go again"

"See you" Naruto slowly closed the door.

Sasuke came to visit everyday for the next week and helped Naruto out. He was doing everything from shopping to cleaning or cooking. He had slowly gotten over his shyness and was going back to being how he was before he noticed his feelings. Naruto had stopped thinking about what his answer to Sasuke would be and was just enjoying the company. He was glad that Sasuke was going back to being almost normal, he had been a little scared by the weird change in him.

"Dobe this place is seriously a mess. How in the world can you get it so messy within only a day?"

"Then don't clean it if you're so irritated" Naruto huffed. "It's just organized mess. I know where everything is"

"Yeah, sure. Then where is that kunai I bought you the other day?" Sasuke raised a brow in question.

"Uhm.. It's.." Sasuke raised the other brow from the long wait.

"Stop doing that, I know where it is, just a moment." Naruto was trying to figure out where the most logical place for him to toss it...no where he had put it down of course.

"So organized" Sasuke smirked which caused Naruto to pout.

"It's not everyone that is such a neat freak as you" Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and began cleaning again this day. He didn't notice how Naruto's cheeks were slightly flushed from the act. Naruto watched Sasuke as he walked around his apartment and cleaned it. He had began to see Sasuke in a different light the last couple of days or maybe he always had but without being conscious of it. It was nice having him here even though when Sasuke was really close his body began to act all weird. Sasuke came over and sat down beside Naruto, erupting him from his thoughts.

"I was thinking about... Have you reached a conclusion?"

"A conclusion?"

"On my question from before"

"Oh.." Naruto said. He had thought about them being together and he wanted it so bad, but he still couldn't say that. Sasuke had been over and had taken care of him, so he was convinced that Sasuke hadn't lied about him having feelings for him, but probably not those kinds of feelings. Naruto sighed.

"You don't really love me Sasuke. It's just something you've deluded yourself to believe." Sasuke blinked several times and tried to make sense of what he heard. He hadn't expected to get this answer.

"We both know you're not that good with emotions, so it's easy to get confused". Naruto said, sympathy clear in his voice.

"B-but.. I do. The test sa-"

"Sasuke just stop" Naruto said softly. "Feelings can't be measured by simple questions. You can't rely on others to tell you how you feel, it's something you must look inside yourself and find out for your own"

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly relaxed, keeping the slowly rising panic at bay. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Naruto's.

"I do love you. I know I do. I also know that I'm not that good with emotions and that I haven't shown you how much I really cared before" Naruto snorted

"You could say that"

"But" Sasuke said trying to get back on track. "I have just been scared. I didn't want to have feelings for you, I wasn't used to it and didn't know how to act. But my head is clearer now, I have finally realised my own feelings and I know what I'm feeling" Naruto's shoulders slumped. He wanted so bad to believe him, but he knew that it was him that would get hurt if Sasuke one day would turn his back on him. He wasn't sure he could take that risk. What if Sasuke wasn't sure about his feelings? What if he just liked him as friends? What if it was just temporarily and Sasuke would go back to being cold again? There were so many questions and he didn't have an answer to any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't that many chapters left now, maybe one or two.. So the end is near. I hope you have liked it so far and feel like the relationship as progressed naturally


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been such a long time since last chapter. I'm in the middle of all my exams and cosplay preparations and have been really stressed out. I have finally gotten some time and have written this chapter and hopefully I will soon get the last one up ^^

 

_"I have just been scared. I didn't want to have feelings for you, I wasn't used to it and didn't know how to act. But my head is clearer now, I have finally realizd my own feelings and I know what I'm feeling"_

 

**Chapter 17**

 

"I do believe you have changed" Naruto said slowly and didn't miss the relieved look on Sasuke's face."But that doesn't mean we should date. You do know you can also have friendly feelings for others, they don't have to be romantically?". Naruto knew he was slowly beginning to see Sasuke differently and would probably not be able to go back to before, but he wanted to keep Sasuke as a friend. He was sure that Sasuke would just be scared away if they began dating, and his feelings wasn't like that at all.

"But they are" Naruto sighed. He felt like he was trying to explain something to a stubborn child.

"I've dreamt about you.." Sasuke mumbled softly, not looking up at him."I have wanted to kiss you for so long, wanted to touch you, to keep you for myself. Didn't you just tell me that others couldn't tell me what I was feeling?" Naruto blushed and tried to forget about the kiss they shared at the hospital. It had been nice and maybe he actually wanted to do it again.

"I know you might find it hard to believe me, but I do like you. You know I don't sugar-coat or suck up to anyone. If I don't really mean something I won't bother to pretend I like it" Naruto had to agree. He had never seen Sasuke do anything he didn't really mean. Sasuke was always brutally honest and that was one of the reason why people thought he was so cold. If he didn't like a person or thought their idea was stupid, he would immediately let them know. He also didn't hang around people he didn't want to be with unless he was ordered too. He knew Sasuke had changed. His whole demeanor was different. He had heard Sasuke had cried over him, that he had stayed beside him while he was hospitalized. Sasuke was acting shy before and now he sometimes caught him sending him worried looks... so maybe Sasuke was right.

Maybe Sasuke really was beginning to love him, and not just like a brother or a friend. Maybe he loved him like a lover would. That just didn't mean he would for long. Sasuke could just love him now and leave him later on, when Sasuke had gotten him head over heals for him. Then he would have had a taste of love and he would feel even more alone. Naruto had no idea how long Sasuke would continue loving him, since he had never seen Sasuke obviously love something. Sasuke could feel Naruto was slowly being convinced and just needed a few more good arguments.

"Humans are ever shifting, always changing. One day they like something, the next day they hate it. Parents throw out the child they loved just because they made choices they didn't agree with. People dies or abandon their lovers, friendship crumbles because of disagreements or rivalry" Sasuke looked up at Naruto and took a deep breath. Naruto didn't really have any idea where this was going but it didn't sound good.

"You can never really know, never really trust that the person who said would always be by your side, actually will" Sasuke took Naruto's hand. "You just have to trust it. You have to trust that the bond between you is special and will be strong enough" Sasuke smiled up at him and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "So can't you try that too, can't you try to trust me this one time and see where this will take us?"

Tears was beginning to well up in Naruto's eyes at the end. Somehow he couldn't deny him anything after this, the way Sasuke looked at him, the way he spoke and what he told him. He felt so loved and warm and he couldn't deny that Sasuke was right. It wasn't like he could really know if Sasuke would leave him or not and he wanted to try. He didn't want to regret this later on, he wanted to see where this would take them and hopefully they would both be very happy with that decision.

"I..." Naruto bit into his lower lip to try not to cry. Sasuke moved his thumb under Naruto's eyes to catch the few tears and cupped his cheeks. Sasuke gave him a soft smile and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I will probably go back to being stuck-up, I will probably keep annoying you, hissing at you, calling you dumb and try to get you to behave" Naruto's lips twitched, somehow all these things seemed different now, like this was just their way of interacting with each other. "We won't be that romantic couple who is acting all lovey-dovey. We're the couple that bickers over everything and competes against each other, but it's not in a mean way, that's just how our personalities match. But I know there will also be sweet moments. We will hold hands, we will kiss each other goodbye at the door and we will sleep wrapped in each others embraces. I just want you to know I won't change and I don't want you to do so as well. We will never be like all the other couples, but I like it like this and I will never change this weird relationship we have but deepen it instead" Sasuke let go of him and got up from the couch. "I will go now and let all this sink in and hopefully you will have a responds tomorrow"

Naruto just starred at him dumbfounded.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? It's almost the end now, which seems so weird but it can't go on forever...


	19. Chapter 19

_"I will go now and let all this sink in and hopefully you will have a responds tomorrow"_   
_Naruto just starred at him dumbfounded._

**Chapter 19**

The sound of the front door closing rang through his small apartment and woke him up from his shocked state. He flew up and tried to run after Sasuke. He couldn't just leave him alone. Sasuke couldn't just say all those things and then just leave. Naruto's heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. This was all too much. He didn't want to be left alone with all this. It was too many things at once, too many words, too many feelings. He felt drained and happy all at the same time.

His ankle protested and before he reached the door, he was lying on the floor, whimpering. How could Sasuke do this to him. He had told him before he loved him, but Naruto hadn't believed it and now this. Naruto stayed on the floor and took calming breaths. Sasuke's speech had overwhelmed him, for a moment he had forgotten to really think and maybe that was why Sasuke left. Naruto had always been alone as a child and had a habit of being overwhelmed the few times people was affectionate towards him. He had to think about this really carefully, so he wouldn't mess anything up.

When he had calmed down, he tried to get to the bottom of it all. Firstly he was now sure Sasuke loved him. He had changed and he seemed to have thought about his feelings. He was also right. Naruto couldn't really know what the future would hold and maybe he should really take a change with Sasuke. When Sasuke had spoken about their future relationship it felt so natural and so... good. A part of him wanted that, wanted to be in a relationship with him. He imagined it would be like it had been the last couple of days where Sasuke came and looked after him.

Naruto sighed. All this sounded good but the big question had changed. Before it was if Sasuke really loved him, and now it was if he really loved Sasuke. He could like the idea all he wanted, but if he didn't really love Sasuke then there wouldn't really be a relationship at all. There had always been something that had drawn him to Sasuke, he didn't really knew what. It wasn't love, but some kind of longing. He had wanted him as a friend, wanted Sasuke too look at him, to talk with him. But there was a long way from that to being lovers.

Did he feel attracted to him? He wasn't sure. He had liked the kiss and his body was beginning to act funny whenever Sasuke was near. Okay, so maybe he did find him attractive, and maybe he did want to kiss him again. Did that mean he liked him like that? He had acted like he knew all about love and feelings when he talked to Sasuke, but the truth was he had no idea. He wasn't sure about how it would feel to be in love. He tried to think back, to remember all the things he had felt about Sasuke through the years.

He had always wanted his attention and he had been so happy when Sasuke was finally talking to him. When Sasuke had told him about his family and what happened to his brother, he had felt sad and... protective. He had felt an urge to reach out and touch him, to somehow console him and make him feel better. When Sasuke had been in danger, he had instinctively gotten between him and the attacker. Beside Sai, Sasuke was the only person he got in his life. But he felt differently about them. He liked Sai. He was a good friend and even though he didn't say much, Naruto knew he would always have his back. His feelings for Sasuke was... stronger.

Even if Sasuke was mean to him, his feelings hadn't changed from when they were younger. He didn't want Sasuke to leave, he didn't want him to look at anybody else. If Sai got a girlfriend, he would be happy for him, and would support him. He wasn't sure he could do the same for Sasuke. That was why it had hurt so much when he had to change teams. It felt like Sasuke didn't want him around anymore, like he could get replaced. Naruto rubbed his hands against his face and tried to make sense of it all. It did seem like he had some kind of feelings for Sasuke and he did find him attractive and the thought of them being in a relationship was pleasing... was that enough reason to try? If he tried this out and didn't feel anything, he would just hurt Sasuke and they wouldn't even be able to stay as friends anymore.

Naruto used the rest of the day and all night to just... think, to remember all their encounters, to feel, to consider. He tried to listen to his brain, his heart, his stomach, something in him had to know the answer to this question. Sometimes he felt like he was sure he loved Sasuke, other times he had gotten himself so confused he thought maybe he didn't. He usually didn't really think things through, he was more of an "act-now-think-later" kind of guy and his head was beginning to hurt. Arghh.. Sasuke and his stupid behaviour and stupid questions. Naruto screamed down into his pillow. He was still lying in bed, having not slept a wink all night. It was noon already, and he was sure Sasuke would soon be here.

And sure enough, soon after he did hear knocking on the door. Naruto almost rolled out of the bed and loafed towards the door. Naruto opened the door and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey"

"Hey" Naruto looked up and down Sasuke. Sasuke squirmed a bit under the intense stare.

"Can I come in?" Naruto didn't seem to hear him, but just kept starring. Sasuke stood up a bit straighter and tried to seem more confident than he felt like.

"Uhm.. Is something wrong?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's face, but nothing happened. Suddenly a hand shot forward and grabbed his neck. He felt himself being pulled forward and a pair of lips crashed against his. Sasuke was so shocked it took a while before he kissed back. Sasuke felt teeth softly biting into his bottom lip and pulling at it. His hands moved to Naruto's hips and pulled him closer. Sasuke licked across Naruto's lips and pushed his tongue in between them. Naruto hesitantly parted them and met Sasuke's tongue halfway. After a while, Naruto pulled back to breathe in some much needed air.

"So.. is this a yes?" Sasuke was panting slightly.

"Uhm.. I think so. I have tried to come up with something, but all I know is that I really care about you and I don't want you to like someone else. I thought that I might come to a decision when I saw you, but my brain and heart was still a bit unsure. You know I'm more of a spontaneous guy, so I kind of just went with my gut feeling."

"And that told you to kiss me?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yep" Naruto grinned. "So, my answer is yes. Let's try to take it slow and see where this will take us"

"Yeah, I can live with that" Sasuke gave him one of his rare smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is.. The ending.  
> If you guys want, I might make an epilogue. It could take place some months or years later to see how things went, there might even be a lemon in it if that's what you want.
> 
> I hope you have liked the story and that the ending was good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time figuring out how to write this. I hope you'll all like it

 

**Epilogue**

Sasuke sat down on the couch. His body was aching after their latest mission and the many sleepless nights was finally taking it's toll on him. Naruto flopped down beside him with a heavy sigh.

"Finally home" He snuggled against Sasuke and laid his head on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled as he felt Naruto completely relax against him. He was still amazed by how comfortable Naruto had become around him. He interlaced their fingers with one hand while the other absentmindedly drew small figures and lines along Naruto's arm.

"Tired?" Naruto bit into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"I can hear the smirk in your voice, don't try to pretend your not tired too" Naruto's mumbling became more and more slurred.

"Just sleep" Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. Sasuke waited for a while, but there never came a reply. He had meant to leave, but ended up making himself comfortable on the couch instead, afraid leaving would wake Naruto up.

After Naruto had recovered he was, to Sasuke's relief, back on his old team. It had all been weird and very awkward trying to find out how to act around each other when they were on missions and at home. It only took them a month before they found out that they should just act like they used too. It wasn't like they had changed, and without the few kisses they shared out in the public, people wouldn't have noticed a distinct difference in their relationship. Sasuke hadn't brought up the conversation about their feelings since Naruto kissed him for the first time. He knew they had both changed, he felt the warmth and comfort of having Naruto close to him, he noticed how they both were quick to seek each other out whenever they had to be apart and he knew that they both slept better when the other was beside them. But he was still afraid that their feelings weren't the same, that Naruto just liked physical contact and therefore wasn't uncomfortable kissing him even though he didn't love him.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He was now half lying on top of Sasuke with his head on Sasuke's chest. He nuzzled his head against him and stretched. Sasuke stirred underneath him.

"Hey" Naruto said sleepily.

"Hng" He lightly slapped Sasuke's chest

"Don't hnng me"

"Somehow that sounds like something I would enjoy" Naruto grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Arms sneaked around Naruto's waist while lips moved against his. Naruto parted his lips and let Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth. The kiss turned more and more sloppy and soon they had to part to get some much needed air.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I had meant to, but some idiot was clinging so hard to me I couldn't leave"

"Why can't you just admit you didn't want to leave" Naruto pouted.

"Alright" Naruto frowned

"Alright what?" Sasuke gave him a quick kiss

"I didn't want to leave you, happy now?"

"A little" Sasuke pushed his hands under Naruto's shirt and ran his hands up and down his back. Naruto shivered, slightly arching his back.

"What about now?" Sasuke teased.

"A little better" Lips soon found each other and Sasuke swallowed Naruto's moans. Hands moved down Naruto's back and squeezed his ass, Naruto jumped a little by the action and accidentally grinded against Sasuke's slowly growing erection. Sasuke moaned and was suddenly aware of what was happening. He quickly removed his hands and kissed Naruto's cheek

"I should probably go and make us something to eat" He quickly got out under Naruto and went to the kitchen. Naruto just laid there, not sure what had really happened. Lately Sasuke had been really weird and would just leave abruptly. He wasn't sure if it was because Sasuke wasn't ready to take the next step yet. Naruto had been really hesitant at first, he hadn't been with a boy before, actually he hadn't even kissed anyone before Sasuke. But now he was beginning to get interested in going further, the few things Sasuke had done to him felt so good and he wanted more.

He didn't want to pressure Sasuke into something he didn't want to, but at the same time he wasn't even sure if that was the reason Sasuke was distant. Sasuke had never really been a physical person, so maybe he just wasn't used to these things and it wasn't because he didn't want to. Naruto groaned, sometimes it was hard being in a relationship with someone who wasn't really famous for his communications skills. Other than when he confessed to him, Sasuke hadn't talked about feelings and was almost as private as he used to be before. He heard the sound of plates and pots being moved around in the kitchen, there was only one way to find out what Sasuke's problem was.

Sasuke heard Naruto enter the kitchen and soon felt arms around his waist coming from behind.

"You're kind of making it difficult to prepare the food" Sasuke pushed his elbow into Naruto's side to get him to let go. It wasn't like he didn't like having him near, but he wasn't sure if he could control himself after what had just happened. He had lost himself for a short while there, he had been sure he could stay in control and always stop before they got too far, but obviously that wasn't right. Sasuke wanted to have sex with Naruto, he had wanted it for so long, but he was afraid of how Naruto felt about it all. He hadn't told him he loved him so far and he was kissing and touching him, but Sasuke had made sure it wouldn't get to sexual. He didn't want to get carried away and go too far. He had had nightmares where they were close to having sex when Naruto realized that he didn't like being with him like that and broke up with him. He would rather have this half-sexual relationship than no relationship. But it was sometimes extremely hard to stop himself when Naruto was grinding against him, moaning his name or things like that. He felt Naruto place kissed along his neck and couldn't help but shudder against him. His body was so quick to react to Naruto's touch, and Naruto wasn't even aware of it.'

"I'm making food, so maybe you should stop doing that before I'll have an accident". Sasuke stopped chopping, hoping Naruto would leave him alone until he would have cooled off.

"Where's the fun in that" The warm breath against his ear was almost too much. He tried again to get out of Naruto's hold.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Guilt washed over him at the sound of Naruto's voice. It wasn't like it was his fault that Sasuke liked him too much.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just concentrating on making food"

"And you want me to believe that" Sasuke clenched his hand around the knife, he felt himself getting irritated and could easily see this turn into an argument if they continued like this. He took a deep breath and tried to sound calm and happy.

"Let's just eat and I'll stay over tonight"

"You will?" Naruto beamed. Sasuke almost never stayed over, afraid what it would lead too, but hoped this would appease Naruto enough to leave him for now.

"Yeah"

"Would you sleep in my bed?" he felt the absence of air on his neck and knew Naruto as holding his breath, waiting for an answer to his whispered question.

"You're bed's too small, I'll just take the couch again"

"Why?"

"I just told you"

"But I can't we try? Just one time, I wanna sleep with you" Sasuke was almost choking on his own spit from surprise. Sleep with you, it was obviously meant much more innocent than what Sasuke was thinking so he tried to shake the idea out of his head.

"Why not?" Naruto had taken the shaking of his head as an answer to his question.

"We won't get a good night's sleep" Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's arm and took the knife. Sasuke let him, a little confused about what was going on. Naruto put the knife down and turned Sasuke around. He leaned up to kiss him and Sasuke happily complied. Naruto distracted Sasuke with his kisses and gently pushed him towards the bedroom. Sasuke felt the edge of the bed against his legs and soon he was lying on the bed. Naruto straddled his hips and leaned down for another kiss. Sasuke put his hand on the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him closer, changing the character of the kiss. Instead of soft lips against each other, teeth were added to the mix and Naruto almost felt like his lips would be bruised by the sudden ferocity in Sasuke. Sasuke felt hands move down his chest but froze when those hands began unbuttoning his pants. He flipped them over and stared down at Naruto, trying to read his expression.

"What? Getting cold feet now?" Naruto bit out a little irritated.

"No" Sasuke whispered. "I just never really believed this would happen" Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek.

"It seems so unreal" Naruto was taken aback by the vulnerability in Sasuke's face. He closed his eyes and leaned into Sasuke's hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly at Sasuke.

"I love you" He felt Sasuke's hand twitch against his cheek.

"I thought you knew that. I know we started out a little weird and that I was unsure about all this, but not anymore. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you, I really do and I want this" He kissed along his jaw and sucked on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke groaned and quickly pulled of his shirt and threw it on the floor. He leaned down and nipped at Naruto's lower lip, feeling him part them quickly. Sasuke moved his hands down Naruto's chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers shook and he felt Naruto placed his hands upon his own.

"Nervous?"

"N-no" Naruto squeezed his hands.

"It's alright to be" He pushed himself up and unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and threw it down beside Sasuke's shirt. He began taking of his pants and looked up at Sasuke

"Do you know how to do this?"

"Not really, but I do know we need some kind of lubrication"

"I think I have some kind of ointment left over from before in the bathroom" Sasuke got up and went to get it. Naruto finally got his pants and boxer shorts of in the meantime. He heard a gasp from the door and saw Sasuke staring at him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to cover himself and looked away. It wasn't like he had a problem with his body, but he felt so vulnerable in a new way like this. It wasn't like when they were in a battle, this time he felt exposed and nervous. He felt fingers on his cheek and looked up at Sasuke. He gave him a quick kiss before he also quickly pulled his pants off. He crawled onto the bed and gently pushed Naruto down. The tension and nervousness in the room was almost tangible.

Sasuke slowly kissed down Naruto's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Naruto moaned and puffed out his chest to get closer. Sasuke smirked around him and tweaked the other with his fingers. He nipped, sucked and licked at Naruto's nipples. He wanted to explore more, to keep touching, to see all his reactions and indulge in all of his fantasies, but a part of him was still scared it would overwhelmed Naruto. Naruto grabbed his hand and pushed it down. To Sasuke's surprise Naruto was half hard already and he gently began stroking him. Naruto spread his legs further apart to give Sasuke easier access. Sasuke could easily hear from all the noise Naruto was making that he was feeling good and just hoped he would be able to not hurt him. He grabbed the little box with the ointment and scooped some of it up with his fingers.

"Tell me if it hurts or is uncomfortable, alright?" Naruto nodded and tried to relax, but it was all new and unknown so it was hard not to tense a little. He moved down and licked along Naruto's erection before he took it into his mouth. Naruto fisted the sheets and arched up from the bed. Sasuke hoped he could distract Naruto enough with the blowjob as his finger slowly touched his entrance, gently rubbing against it. Naruto held his breath as Sasuke began to bob his head up and down while sucking. He muffled his moan, still holding his breath. Sasuke tried to slowly press his finger into him and heard Naruto let his breath out. It didn't really hurt him, it was more like it felt strange. Sasuke sucked harder while pressing the slick finger further into him. He rubbed soothing circles onto Naruto's thigh.

"It's okay" Naruto assured him "It doesn't hurt". Sasuke was still a bit unsure, but decided to push the finger in the last bit. He kept it there until he felt Naruto relax around him. He began moving his finger around, choking slightly when Naruto suddenly moaned loudly and jerked his hips upwards. Sasuke tried to remember the angle for a later time. He pushed in another finger and felt Naruto tightened slightly. He looked up, trying to read his expression to see if he was in pain. He seemed to relax again and Sasuke began moving both fingers in and out trying to get the angle right. Naruto was panting hard and Sasuke began feeling more confident and relaxed. He pushed in a third finger and stretched him, managing to hit his prostate a few times.

"S-Sas´ke" he moaned "I-I think I'm loose enough now". Sasuke tried to stretch him a bit more.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsure.

"I think so"

Sasuke scooped up some more ointment and smeared it all over his erection, moaning softly from the feeling. He positioned himself and began to slowly push himself inside Naruto. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders, closing his eyes from the feeling. It hurt a lot more than the fingers, but it was manageable. Sasuke kept a close eye on Naruto's face as he pushed in, wanting to be sure he wouldn't hurt him. Sasuke kissed him and was soon completely inside Naruto. It was overwhelming and he had to take a few deep breath to calm himself down. He wanted so much to just push in and out of him, but he knew he had to wait for Naruto to be comfortable again. Sasuke placed small butterfly kissed along Naruto's jaw and cheek to help him relax.

After a short while, Naruto began slowly moving his hips, trying to adjust to the feeling. Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's sides and began to slowly pull out and back in again. Naruto moaned from the feeling of Sasuke moving inside him. It was unlike any other feeling. Sasuke moaned too, Naruto was so tight around him and it was beginning to become hard to remember to go slowly. He began picking up the pace and rammed into him harder than before. It took him some time to find the right angle but soon he was thrusting directly against Naruto's prostate. Naruto was moaning loudly, moving his hips back against Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. Naruto kissed back lovingly, lost in the feeling. Sasuke pushed his tongue in between Naruto's lips and felt him part them. The kiss soon turned sloppy as Sasuke moved faster and tried to thrust into him even harder. Sasuke moved his hand in between them and started stroking him.

"I-I think I'm getting close" he moaned.

"Then cum" Sasuke whispered into his ear before biting it. A few moments later he came, spurting his cum all over his own stomach. Naruto clenched down around Sasuke and after a few thrusts he came too. Naruto shuddered from the feeling of the warm liquid filling him up. He hugged Sasuke, still panting hard. Sasuke pulled out of him and almost collapsed on top of Naruto. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Naruto close to his chest. Naruto happily snuggled up to him and relaxed.

"Thank you" Sasuke softly whispered against Naruto's temple and kissed it.

"For what?" Naruto mumbled confused.

"For this... for saying yes to try a relationship with me, to like me, to stay with me... those kinds of things" Naruto blushed

"Sasuke, are you turning mushy on me?" Naruto grinned and looked up at him. Sasuke softly slapped him on the head

"Just shut up and sleep"

"I will be more than happy to, but someone is keeping me awake by hitting me"

"Who could that be" Sasuke kissed the spot he hit.

"Night" Naruto mumbled, not able to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Good night"


End file.
